


Cat

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh notices a bruise on Donna's cheek and she won't tell himwhere she got it...





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Title: Cat.  
Category: Josh/Donna, a little Sam/Ainsley  
Rating: R for violence.  
Summary: Josh notices a bruise on Donna cheek and she won't tell him  
where she got it...  
Author:: Lilymaid 

 

Disclaimer: Aaron Sorkin owns them all, I just try my best to be as brilliant! 

Cat. 

"Donna!" 

"Donna!" Josh Lyman yelled from his office for the fourth time. He was sitting in front of his computer obviously frustrated. 

"Donna!" 

"Josh I heard you the first three times." Donna entered the office, rolling her eyes at his whining incapability. She knew he was having problems with his computer again; he only got that whiney when it was something technical. 

"What took you so long?" 

"I was picking up the rough for the Radio Address from Sam." Donna replied beginning to work on his computer. 

"Great, give it to me." 

"Hold on a minute." He stops, stepping behind her watching her intently. 

""I already tried that...It doesn't work." Josh objected, cocking his head as she continued her process. "Donna I did..." 

"Josh do you want me to fix it or would you rather sit here and be frustrated for the next two hours making it worse?" 

"Continue." 

She silently turned back to the screen and continued working, Josh occupied himself by picking up some crumpled paper off his desk and playing 3 points with the garbage can. 

"Did Sam say anything?" 

"He wants to meet with you and Toby after the conference with Basler in the Mural room." Donna replied. She finished on the computer and stood glancing up at Josh. 

"How does it look?" 

"Rough." Donna replied, giving a gentle smile. She handed him the rough draft and began organizing his desk as he paced beginning the read of the document. Do you want me to print the Bill Summary for your meeting with Basler?" 

"Yeah, I might as well give him the facts as they are..." His voice trailed off and he gave her an odd look. 

"What?" 

"Do you..." Josh started stepping closer to her staring intently at her cheek. "Donna where did you get the bruise on your cheek?" 

"No where." Donna swiftly replied walking past him out into the corridor. 

"You don't get a bruise from nowhere. Tell me what happened." 

"No." Donna replied doing something on her computer. 

"No?" 

"Josh it's none of your business." She stood, walking over to the printer. 

"The hell it isn't" 

"Joshua if it was something worth mentioning I would have mentioned it." Donna replied walking back into his office and loading his briefcase, purposely avoiding his eyes. 

"No, that is unacceptable. I refuse to buy that." 

"I wasn't asking you to buy it I expect you to live with it." 

"No." 

"Josh I am not asking you I am telling you. I am not your slave. I don't have to tell you every intimate detail of my 'so called' life out of this office. So leave it alone!" Donna snapped, dropping the filled briefcase on the desk and leaving the room. 

* * *

Sam Seabourne stood outside the Capital building double checking his watch. He saw Josh approaching, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Cutting it close." 

"Yeah, I know. Sorry." They began walking up and through the building to the Office of the congressman they were meeting. 

'What happened." 

"Donna and I had a fight." 

"About what?" Sam responded, perplexed by the answer. 

"I noticed something and she kinda got upset." 

"What, did she screw up? Not that I can even remember a time Donna has ever screwed up. If that's what it is you'd better double check. Her track record is much better than yours." 

"Thanks Sam. No it wasn't anything like that..." 

"Then what was it?" 

Josh suddenly stopped and turned to Sam. A more than serious gaze in his eyes. "I noticed a pretty bad bruise on her cheek." 

"What kind of bruise?" 

"Like someone..." They continued walking. 

"Boyfriend?" 

"I don't think so, she's too smart for that and besides she hasn't seen anyone since that..." 

"Ben." 

"Yeah...that Ben guy..." 

"That you know of." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Josh asked defensively. 

"Face it Josh she has a life outside of work and you aren't there 24 hours a day to know everything. Nor should you be." 

"Does everyone think that I am some kind of control freak or something?" 

"Yes." Sam stated plainly. 

"Anyway, I asked her about it and she flipped." 

"She did?" 

"Yeah she practically tore my head off on how it was none of business and how she's not my slave." 

"That's doesn't sound at all like Donna." 

"So it's not just me then?" 

"If she reacted so strongly to your observation, obviously whatever happened to is very private to her. I'd wait it out, she'll talk to you when she is ready." 

"And if she doesn't?" 

"If it is not negatively impacting her performance it is none of your business. Josh whether you like it or not are just going to have to realize that out side of work you are not a part of Donna's life." 

* * * 

Josh and Sam returned to the White House later that day victorious. They had convinced Congressman Basler to sign onto the weapons bill. They agreed to meet in the Mural room with Toby inside of the hour. Josh walked back to his office seeing Donna's empty desk. Carol, CJ's assistant happen to be walking by at the time. 

"Hey Carol, you wouldn't happen to know where Donna is would you?" 

"Yeah, she said she had a lunch appointment. I think she left a note one your desk." Carol replied while walking through the Bullpen. 

"Thanks." Josh walked back to his office looking for the supposed note. He found his desk neatly organized and lunch sitting waiting for him.

I know you probably didn't eat so here is some soup and a sandwich. Eat it! I have a lunch meeting but will be back in time for your meeting with Toby. 

See you later. 

Me... 

Josh grasped the note tightly and sat back in his chair, thoughtful. He smirked and took a bite of his sandwich. His mind wandered back to their earlier conversation. He had never seen her so defensive, which only made him more concerned as to what had happened. 

'If anything were...' 

I can't think like that, nothing extreme happened and if it had Donna would tell him wouldn't she? He had been so unsure of exactly what their relationship was lately. After the shooting they had become closer and everyone was noticing a difference from both of them. But things weren't really different. We still have the same banter, jokes and arrogance as always, but for some reason it meant more now. I guess because we both realized that it could have very easily been swept away. 

He decided that if she needed space to deal with whatever it was she was going through he would give it to her and just resolve to be there when and if she needed him. 

'Why would she ever need me? I'm just a headache, a disaster waiting to happen.' 

Abruptly there was a knock at the door and Josh watched as Sam popped his head in. 

"You ready?" 

"Yeah." Josh replied putting down the sandwich, grabbing the folder Donna had pre-marked for the meeting. 

"Is that soup?" 

"Yeah, Donna left it for me. You want it?" 

"If you not gonna..." 

"Go for it." Josh replied walking out as Sam followed out as he grabbed the Thermos of soup. 

"Where's Donna?" 

"Lunch, she left me a note saying she would be back in time for the meeting. At least she's still talking to me." 

"Writing anyway." Sam added as they entered the Mural room. Toby was talking with Lisa and then she scurried out to expedite his requests. Two hours into the meeting there was a knock on the door and Donna entered with a pot of coffee and four mugs. 

"Hey Donna." Toby said as Sam and Josh discussed a delicate topic. 

"What I am saying is that I realize the crisis of women rights in the Middle East but with our relations treading on volatile it's not the best time to blast the Saudi Arabian government for humane rights inconsistency." Josh explained. 

"I don't agree, we have the format, it needs to be addressed. It's already a priority of this administration, and we have no problems throwing it out to China." 

"China is a different matter. Sam, the Women's Auxiliary Forum isn't exactly the backbone of the Human Rights Lobby. Look. Is it a topic that needs to be addressed? Yes. But I just don't think that it should be focal of a 20 minute speech to the homemakers of the country." 

Donna poured and handed coffee to each of the men. Josh looked up seeing her porcelain face and smiled. She smiled and stepped back. 

"Donna what do you think?' 

She hesitated a moment and tilted her head. "Honestly?" 

"Please." Toby reinforced. 

"I believe that the treatment of women in Arab countries is a horrible atrocity to the human spirit in its purest form. Who could relate to these horrors more than the women of this country would? If I'm not mistaken the Women's Auxiliary Forum is supposed to be a celebration of their, our, freedom. But history has told us that freedom always comes with a price. If the President were to decide to make this topic the focus of his speech, I think the women of the forum would not only appreciate the nobility of the information. But would also respect the President for his understanding of the equality of women in any society as a powerful force of will and passion to make things happen." 

"Thank you." Sam said, a dazzle of respect showing in his reply. 

"Anytime." Donna replied simply and exited the Mural room.

* * * 

Donna walked through the Bullpen dropping of various items on different desks. She felt a presence behind her knowing it was Josh. 

'Thanks for backing me up earlier." 

"Sam asked me my opinion and I simply gave it to him." 

"That and a quarter will buy you a Yacht." 

"Josh are you making fun of what I said in the Mural room?" 

"No. Of course not." Josh replied smirking, and suddenly Donna stopped and turned to him. 

"Did you know that every day one out of every fifteen teenage girls die in Arab countries for disobedience? That women are required to walk behind their men at all times, wear five times more garments than men in 100 plus degree weather. They are not allowed to talk, or look at, or even smile at another human being for fear of a punishment of death. So when I give an opinion Josh, it's not completely uninformed. If it was I wouldn't give it." 

"Point taken." 

"Good. So how did the Besler meeting go?" Donna asked as she continued to walk to his office. 

"It went well. Thanks for the sandwich." 

"No problem." 

"How was lunch?" 

"Fine." Donna replied turning her focus onto a file on Josh's desk. 

"You said you would be back in time for the meeting." 

"I was." 

"I didn't see you." 

"I was helping out CJ with her briefing. Why?" She replied not looking up from the file. 

"I was just curious." 

"Well it's late and if you don't need me for anything else I'm going to go home." 

"Sure, no problem." She walked past him, gathering her items from her desk and walked down the hall silently. "Early tomorrow." Josh yelled after her. 

"I'll be here." Donna replied not even looking back. 

He had a lump in his stomach. He thought that was the coldest conversation he has ever had with Donna. 

It was wrong. 

Something was wrong. 

* * *

  


Two Weeks Later... 

Donna Moss was so hungry her stomach growled at just the sight of the bagel in her hand. She walked through the Bullpen saying good morning to her associates as she checked her watch. it was almost eight. 

'If Josh doesn't get here soon he is going to be late for the staff meeting.' 

What else was new? She went through this with him almost every morning, but always survived and he arrived on time somehow. She reached her desk placing the bagel on the desk as she gathered the reports and miscellaneous information he would need for the day. The President has recently been on a kick of quotes about Greek Legislature and she had put together some cheat sheets for Josh. Abruptly she heard someone calling her name; she poked her head out seeing Margaret leading a man with a huge bouquet of flowers to her desk. 

"Oh Donna these are so beautiful! Do we have a new sweetheart?" 

"No. I don't know who would have sent them." Donna replied in shock. She had been dateless for over three months; she just didn't see the point. 

She was handed a clipboard and asked for her signature. She absently signed it, staring in awe at the arrangement. 

"Is there a card?" Jenny asked. 

Donna scanned the flowers for one but could find nothing. "No I guess not. Whoever it is wants to remain anonymous." 

"How romantic." Margaret replied and then quickly scurried away as she saw Josh approach. 

"Hey, what's going on?" 

"Nothing, I just received some flowers." 

"From who?" 

"One of my many admirers." 

"Admirers?" 

"Never mind, hurry or you are going to be late. She took his briefcase from him and led him into the office. She proceeded to hand him the file she had prepared and began straightening his tie. "Will you hold still." 

Josh kept twisting trying to get sight of the bouquet that had been sent. Pretty impressive, from what he could tell, at lease a Bill. And Josh knew his bouquets. 

"When did they arrive?" 

"Just as you did." 

"Now Donna you didn't send yourself flowers to try and get my attention did you?" 

"Don't be stupid. Now go or you are going to be late." 

"I don't know if I can handle them so close to the office here, I have really bad allergies you know. Maybe you should take them down to CJ' s office. Or send them to Mrs. Bartlett, she's in Michigan, I'm sure she would appreciate them." She pushed him off down the hallway and chuckled to herself as she sat back contemplating the sender of such an elaborate gift. 

Josh? 

Nah. 

* * *

Sam and Toby walked down to Josh's office talking about what to have for lunch. 

"Mexican?" 

"There is no such thing as good Mexican in D.C. Sam." 

"Italian or Thai maybe?" Sam replied. 

"That's right Sam let's go from one extreme to the other." 

"Oh. There is that great Cuban place on Addison..." Suddenly Toby began sneezing uncontrollably. 

"Toby are you alright?" Josh asked, appearing in the hall. 

"Yeah." He replied again sneezing violently. 

"Toby you wouldn't happen to be allergic to flowers would you?" Josh asked, staring across at Donna desk. 

Toby shook his head while continuing to sneeze. 

"That's what I thought." Josh replied sighing. 

Sam stepped forward following Josh's eyes and saw the slew of arrangements covering Donna's office. 

"Josh, it looks like Rain Forest in here." Sam commented. "Where did they all come from?" 

"She doesn't know. There's no card." Josh replied. 

"Can we please get out of here before I die." Toby requested between sneezes. Josh followed Sam and Toby out shaking his head at the botanical garden in Donna's office. 

* * * 

"So she seriously has no idea who they are from?" Sam asked sitting back in his chair. They had finally decided on French and sat leisurely around the table. 

"Not that she is telling anyone. She seems dumbfounded by the entire situation. She keeps insisting it's a mistake." 

"Nobody makes as an elaborate mistake as that." Toby added eyeing Josh. 

"What?' 

"You didn't, did you?' 

"What? No." Josh replied, acting shocked at the accusation. "A few weeks ago maybe but not out of the blue like this and not to such an extreme." 

"Why a few weeks ago?" Toby asked. 

Josh looked away uncomfortably. 

"I'm gonna find out eventually so you might as well tell me." Toby stated. Josh remained silent. Sam stepped in hesitantly. 

"Donna and Josh had a disagreement a few weeks ago." 

"Over what? How to press your shirts?" 

" Now wait, I am offended by that accusation." 

"What accusation? You're the luckiest guy in the office Josh. I can't even get Lisa to put my files away." Toby replied plainly. 

"Well the fight was apparently about something a little more serious than that." Sam explained. 

"Look, she came into work with a bruise on her cheek.' 

"A bruise like..." 

"Yeah. I asked her about it and she freaked." 

"Totally not Donna." Sam added. 

"Did it ever get resolved?" 

"No. She came into work the next day acted like nothing had happened so I dropped it." 

"Thus no flowers." Sam added again. 

"Well as long as everything seems to be okay. There's nothing to worry about right?" Toby asked. 

"Right." 

* * * 

"Donna can't we at least get one of the maintenance guys to help us?" 

"No, we've got them. Just don't fall." Donna replied leading Josh down the corridor with an overloading handful of flowers. She asked him to help her carry them to her car. "I want to take them to the hospital tonight before they start to wilt." 

"That's very admirable of you but I still don't see why we can't..." 

"Oh stop complaining Joshua we are almost there." She led him out to the parking lot where they loaded her car and said goodnight. 

"Thanks for your help." 

"No problem but if my eyes are swollen shut tomorrow you'll know why." 

She laughed at him and pulled out of the parking lot. Wanting nothing better than to go home and soak in a hot bath. She stopped by the hospital dropping off the flowers in the Cancer ward and then headed home. She walked up to her apartment complex and entered, climbing the stairs to the second floor. As she turned the corner she saw an Oversized Teddy bear sitting in front of her door. She sighed happily and lugged it inside. Looks like another donation is in order. She checked her messages and began to undress running a hot bath. The steam rose quickly sending the room into a fog. She slipped gratefully into the tub basting in its warmth. She heard the phone ring and decided to ignore it, the machine could get it. Abruptly a cool draft slide across her shoulders making her body shiver. She suddenly felt uncomfortable, and turned to look into her bedroom. She saw the window wide open. A cold wind blowing the drapes. She hadn't remembered leaving the window open this morning. The uneasiness growing she got out of the tub to inspect the rest of her Apartment. She put her robe on and quickly moved to the bedroom closing the window. She rubbed her arms trying to shake away the chill that suddenly had come upon her. She ventured carefully through the rest of the apartment finally entering the living room. She took a breath, finally feeling at ease. She felt something touch the back of her leg and she jumped away, letting out a cry of fear. Turning toward the apparent attacker she saw her cat, Lancelot, staring up at her offended by her response. 

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry.' She cooed to the cat picking him up and stroking his back as she held him close. She saw her answering machine flashing and she hit the button to listen to the message. It was Josh, he was reminding her to make sure and be early the next day because of the meeting for the rough for the America's Ball. She smiled at the sound of his voice. 

"I think he's a keeper, what do you think Lancelot?" She asked the cat. "Jealous?" She giggled to herself, checked the door a second time and went to bed. 

* * * 

Two Days Later...

"Don't forget you have be out of there by 2'oclock or you will never make it to Geller's office in time." 

"2 o'clock, right." Josh replied walking and reading at the same time. 

"Are you listening to me?" 

"Honestly?" 

"Honestly." 

"No." 

"Josh." 

"Donna can't you just come get me?" 

"You know Toby would hate it if I come fetch you in the middle of a meeting with the Vice President." 

"It's not like he has anything to say that I really need to hear," 

"I think he would disagree." 

"Can you page me?" 

"Good idea, but put your pager on vibrate so it doesn't start beeping or anything." Donna replied. 

"Okay." Josh stopped pulling out his pager and looking at it. "Vibrate." 

"I'll page you ten minutes before then five and I will double page you at 1 minute. I'll be waiting outside for you." 

"Don't forget the last polling numbers and the...the..." Losing his line of thought. 

"The Galling prospective. Don't worry I've got it, go!!" Donna replied. Josh dashed into the Mural Room and disappeared behind the door. Donna laughed as she watched Lisa do the same for Toby and then ventured back to their offices. She went to Josh's desk organizing the clutter and pulling the files he was going to need for his 2 o'clock. Unexpectedly there was a knock on the door of the office. 

"Hello?" Donna greeted the man who stood before her, he look like a courier. "Can I help you?" 

"I'm looking for Donna Moss." 

"I'm she." 

"Sign here please." The man asked handing her a clipboard. She quickly signed it and waited. She hoped it wasn't anymore flowers. The Courier presented her with a letter envelope and bid her good day. She stared at it blankly and thought it was probably something for Josh that was sent to her, he is known for losing everything. She grabbed Josh's letter opener and opened the Manila envelope. Pulling out the contents, the blood drained from her face and she could feel her body beginning to shake. Abruptly there was another knock at the door and CJ stood staring at her. 

"Hey are you okay?" 

"Yeah, fine." Donna replied shoving the contents back in the envelope. "What's up?" 

"I wanted to know if you were free for lunch?" 

"As far as I know, Josh will be on the Hill. You need something?" 

"Yeah if you wouldn't mind." 

"What is it?" 

"The America's ball. It's getting ridiculous. You are much more organized than I am and you have that thing." 

"Thing?" 

"Yeah, that, like to make everything beautiful, thing." 

Donna just laughed. 

"Can you give me about ten minutes?" 

"Yeah, just meet me in my office whenever you are ready." 

"Okay, hey what happened to the botanical garden?" 

"It relocated to St. Mary's." Donna replied smiling. 

"Really?" CJ asked, cocking her head and smiling. 

"Really." 

"Okay, see you in a bit." CJ replied shaking her head in admiration. 

CJ walked away and left Donna alone in Josh's office once again. She held the envelope tightly in her hands and stared into oblivion. Her heart raced and she couldn't catch her breath. She pulled out the contents of the envelope once again examining them. There was a note and four pictures included, two of her in front of her apartment, one of her walking to her car from the office and one of her soaking in the bathtub... 

I'm watching cat... 

* * * 

Josh sat in his office staring at his computer screen. He couldn't focus. Something was off. 'It couldn't be because it's 2am could it? He peered out to Donna's desk and was surprised to see her quietly typing on the computer. Josh got up and walked out to her desk. 

"Donna you're still here?" 

"It would appear that way wouldn't it." 

"I thought you left hours ago." 

"Sorry, you were mistaken." 

"You've got to be tired why don't you head home." 

"I think I am going to stay a while. I still have some work to do." 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry did I say that in French?" Donna replied smiling but not looking up from her monitor. 

"No, I'm just surprised, you are usually ready to go by now." 

"Not tonight." 

"How are you doing on the Geller initiative?" 

"It's just not happening. I'm fried." 

"Do you want some help?" 

"No, I want you to go home." 

"Sorry I can't accommodate you." Donna replied, picking a document out of the printer walking into his office and placing it neatly on his desk. 

"Well, I'm really tired but if you are going to stay, I'll stay too." 

"Josh you don't have to stay if you are worn out." 

"Yes I do, I'm not going to leave you here all alone." 

"Why not?" 

"Because it's not right. If you stay I'm staying." 

"You won't go home if I stay." 

"Yeap. So if you want me to be late tomorrow and groggy..." 

"No forget it, let's go." Donna replied walking back out to her desk and gathering her things. 

* * * 

Josh sat on his couch, scotch in hand. He flipped through mindless TV, his thoughts wandering to Donna. She had been so distant in the later part of the day he wondered what was on her mind. He wasn't going to go there, not after the last incident. He still worried though, he didn't know why, just a strange vibe. 

It's not like she was his girlfriend, but they were friends weren't they? Not just associates. He had always thought so but their disagreement two weeks ago had made him question it. What did it matter? There were other assistants out there. People come and go. Except Donna. 

Donna had stuck around, through thick and thin, for four years. Through his moods, rants, sarcasm and all the little idiosyncrasies. She was important to him, he cared about her and he was worried. 

Josh clicked off the television and poured the scotch down the drain when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over, looking through the peep hole and saw Donna. He opened the door and saw her ashen face. 

"Donna! What are you doing here?" 

"Josh...I..." Donna replied searching the street nervously. 

"Donna, what's wrong?" 

"I..." Donna barely whispered. Josh felt the fear in her eyes, something had happened. He stepped forward grabbing her hands gently, pulling her inside the apartment. He sat her down on the couch and watched as she stiffened and then relaxed a little when he knelt down in front of her. "Donna talk to me. What's wrong?" He pleaded with her taking her hand's in his. 

"I didn't know where else to go, I tried to call Ainsley but there was no answer." 

"It's okay, I don't mind that you're here. Why aren't you at home? Tell me what's going on." Josh replied giving her a deep look of concern. 

She took a deep breath and searched his eyes. Should she tell him? Could she tell him? She couldn't handle this alone, not after tonight. 

She wanted to tell him. 

"Remember the botanical garden?" 

"How could I forget?" 

"I think I figured out who the flowers were from." Josh looked perplexed by the statement. "Two weeks ago, when you asked me about the bruise on my face. I didn't want to tell you because I thought I could handle it. But now it's gotten way out of control." Donna started staring down at her hands unable to meet his gaze. 

"What happened?" 

"I was assaulted on my way home from work. He went for my purse, there was a struggle and he knocked me to the ground. I began to scream for help when he backhanded me across the cheek, thus the bruise." 

"Donna..." 

"I wasn't a big deal, really." She insisted looking up, trying to convince him. "He took my purse but besides that I was fine. I didn't tell you because you would've been upset over nothing. That day I went down to the police station to look at some mug shots but I couldn't ID the guy." 

"They never caught him?" She shook her head silently looking down at her hands wrapped in his. 

"So what does that have to do with the flowers?" It finally dawned on him what she was saying. "Donna you don't think..." 

"There's more." She interjected, pulling out an envelope from her briefcase. "When I got home last night there was an overstuffed Teddy Bear in front of my door, and then today I received this." She handed him the envelope. He took it from her and opened it looking at the contents while pacing around the room. His face grew harder and harder as he took in the images. 

"Do you know what cat is?" 

"When I tried to break away from him he called me a cat." She took a deep breath and composed herself quietly. 

"Did something happen when you got home tonight?" Josh asked her, watching her face crumble. His felt his blood beginning to boil. He wanted to hit something. 

"I found Lancelot, hanging from the door frame of my kitchen. He was..." Donna broke down into tears; Josh threw the pictures down pulling her to him in an embrace. 

"It's okay." Josh said to her in a soothing voice. "Everything's going to be okay." 

She pulled away from him and looked to him for answers. "What do I do?" 

"Well first off we are going to dry your tears for poor Lancelot." Josh replied handing her a tissue. "For tonight, I will loan you some sweats and make up the bed and you are going to get some sleep. Tomorrow we will go down to the police station and talk to the officers handling your case. We can't be sure that it is the same guy from before but the evidence is pointing that way. Talking to the D.C.P.D. is the best thing to do at this point." 

"What if they don't find him? Josh, what if it gets worse?" 

"Donna I am going to everything I can possibly do to get this guy caught, I promise you. It's going to be okay." 

She nodded in agreement leaning back in the couch. Josh walked back to the bedroom, picking out some sweats and a T-shirt. He pulled down the sheets on the bed, fluffing the pillows. He walked back out to the living room and found her asleep on the couch. He watched her fragile face and couldn't help but feel a tightening in his chest. He pushed it down as he tenderly picked her up off the couch carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her down watching her settle into the bed. He covered her with the blanket and bent down kissing her forehead. 

Sweet dreams Donna... 

Josh woke up on the couch in his living room; he jumped slightly and then realized the situation. Grabbing his watch off the coffee table he saw it was 5:30am. He shook himself awake and quietly walked back to his bedroom seeing Donna sound asleep. He grabbed a cap and headed out the door locking it behind him. Pulling out his Cell phone he dialed up Sam. 

"Sam...hey... I need you to do me a favor. I need you to stall the Geller meeting until ten...I have something that came up and I have to take care of it right a way...yeah...no I'm fine...could you do something else for me...I need you to schedule a meeting for me with Leo...today...as soon as he can okay? Great...thanks." Josh hung up the phone and headed out to the corner store. He picked up some coffee and bagels; arriving back home he heard the shower running. Donna was awake. He started some coffee and soon heard the door of the bathroom open. 

Her hair was wet, and she looked exhausted. She shuffled into the kitchen wearing his bathrobe and timidly stood in the doorway. "Hey." 

"Hi." Donna replied feeling awkward. 

"How did you sleep?' Josh asked. 

"Okay." 

"I made some coffee for us and picked up some bagels, I thought you might be hungry." 

"Not really. But coffee's good." 

He handed her a steaming cup, watching her take a sip, as he sat down beside her at the table. "How is it?" 

"Strong. But good." Donna replied a faint smile edging her mouth. 

"Well, I'm going to take a shower. I thought we could go out to your apartment and pick you up some clothes. Then we would head to the station. Okay?" Donna nodded and smiled taking a deep breath. 

"What about you're meeting with Geller? And the staff meeting at eight?" 

"I already took care of it. Sam's is going to cover for me until we get there. I told him I had an emergency." 

"Josh..."She began to protest. 

"Donna this is more important, Geller can wait. And so can the Leo, for now." Giving her a slight grin. 

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. God this was a mistake. You have enough to worry about." Donna insisted, holding her head in her hands. 

"Stop it." Josh said, taking her hand in his. "You are more important to me than all of it." 

She looked up into his deep green eyes and saw a glimmer of something that had been dim before. "Don't worry, we're going to take care of this. It's going to be ok, I promise." He stood and headed toward the bathroom. 

"Josh..." 

"Yeah?" He replied turning toward her. 

"Thanks." She said to him, the sincerity glowing in her eyes. He turned back around and disappeared into the bathroom leaving her alone to sip on coffee. 

When Josh came back out Donna was dressed and ready to go. They headed out in their separate cars. Josh followed Donna to her apartment and walked up to her car, waiting for her. 

"Donna." 

"She looked up at him with fear filled eyes. "Josh, I can't. I can't go back up there. Knowing that..." 

"Okay, I'll go. Do you have your Cell?" 

"Yes." 

"Sit here and wait for me, lock the doors and if anything happens call me." She nodded in agreement handing him the key, watching him disappear into her apartment building. Josh had been to Donna's apartment twice before, he ran up the stairs and turned the corner, he found a box lying on the floor in front of her door. He thought about it for a moment and then decided to open it. He found a dozen blackened and very dead roses inside. The card was addressed to Donna with no signature. He left the box where it lay and used the key she had given him. He entered the apartment cautiously not knowing exactly what to expect. Everything seemed to be in order and Josh headed straight back to the bedroom grabbing a duffel bag out of her closet, filling it with as much as possible. Anything else she needed they could buy because he was going to be damned if she was coming back here. He walked back out through the kitchen and got the scare of his life, seeing the cat hanging strangled from the ceiling. Not only was it dead it was skinned. 

"Jesus.' He said aloud. He thought of Donna waiting down in the car alone and hurried from the apartment, he pushed the box of flowers in the doorway and locked the door after him. He flew down the stairs and Donna watched him approach. She opened the door stepping out to meet him. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah fine." She replied taking the bag from him. 

"Lock your car, we are going to leave it here. We'll use mine." 

"Okay." Donna agreed sounding confused. "Josh, what's going on?" 

"Nothing. I just thought it would be easier." He replied scanning the surrounding area as they walked to his car. "Let's go." 

"What is the name of the officer that handled your case?" Josh asked dialing his phone. 

"Detective Blake." 

"Yeah...hi...may I please speak with Detective Blake? Yeah thanks...Tell him Josh Lyman the Deputy Chief of Staff is on the phone for him." Josh said into the phone. He looked to Donna, who was staring out the window, as he pulled away from the apartment. Her face was tired and pale. "Yes, Detective Blake. I have my assistant Donna Moss with me; she was the victim in one of your cases. We need to speak with you and your C.O. as soon as possible...we are on our way now...ten minutes...I'll explain when I get there..." 

* * *

Sam sat in CJ's office discussing the America's ball when there was a knock on the door. They looked up just as Josh walked past. 

"Are we good?" Josh asked as he trotted to his office. 

"Yeah. They just arrived. Do you know where Donna is?" 

"Yes." 

"Where is she?' 

"Right now?" 

"Okay." 

"She's in the bathroom changing." 

Sam was suddenly thrown off and speechless. Josh arrived in his office, dropped his briefcase, grabbed a file and headed to the conference room, Sam right behind him "Don't worry about it. I'll explain it to you later. Maybe.' 

"Maybe?" 

"Did you talk to Leo?" 

"Yeah, he said he can see you for ten right after the Geller thing." 

"Great. I'm going to need longer than ten though. What does he have after?" 

"I think Mrs. Bartlett and CJ, concerning the America's Ball." 

"Even better.' 

"Josh, what's going on?" Sam asked as they came to the conference room. 

"I can't tell you, but as soon as I can, I will." Josh replied, opening the door. 'By the way, when did the Geller initiative become a thing?' 

"A lot happens in three hours." Sam replied, sighing as they entered the room. 

The 'thing' lasted three hours and Josh quickly realized why it was a 'thing' and not an initiative. After the first two hours his mind began to wander. He and Donna agreed that she would stay close by. She decided to help CJ some more with the Americas ball. The police told them if anything else arrived in the West Wing it was no longer their jurisdiction. He hadn't told her about the new arrival he had found at the apartment or about his meeting with Leo. This was spinning out of control too fast and they needed help. The meeting finally broke and he walked by CJ's office to check on Donna. She and Mrs. Bartlett were chatting with CJ on the plans for the Ball. Donna put up a brave front smiling and laughing with them. He could see the worry and burden in her face. This was tearing her apart and he needed to put a stop to it now. He took a deep breath and walked into Leo's office. He was shown in and waited there for a moment. Leo entered through the side entrance from the Oval Office. 

"What's going on Josh, I hope this as important as Sam made it sound." Leo said as he walked into the room taking a seat at his desk. "And where were you this morning? Sam said you had some kind of emergency. Is everything okay?" 

"Quite frankly sir, no everything is not alright." 

"What's going on?" Leo replied seeing the edge of panic in Josh's face. Josh sat down and explained the whole situation , Leo listening intently. 

"Is she okay?" 

"No, she terrified. Do you blame her?" 

"I guess I wouldn't. I'll beef up security around the manor and let them know the situation. None the less I suggest you don't let her out of your sight unless you know she is somewhere safe. I am going to refrain from telling the rest of the senior staff for now. There is no need to get everyone in a panic if the D.C.P.D. are already working on it. However, you keep me informed of anything that happens, day or night I want to be the first to know. Got it?" 

"Understood." . 

"Is she staying with you again tonight?" 

"If I can convince her to." 

"Convince her." Josh got up from his chair to leave. "Hey Josh." 

"Yes sir?" 

"They'll catch this guy. And if they don't we will. Nothing's going to happen to her, not while I run this Manor." 

Josh nodded his head in thanks and left. He exited Leo's office and walked to his own. He found Donna in his office straightening his desk. "Hey." 

"Hey." Donna replied looking up at him and smiling. "How did your meeting with Leo go?" 

"Fine. How did you know I had a meeting with Leo?" 

"Mrs. Bartlett told me, she said you were the reason she had to reschedule her meeting with Leo until 4pm." 

"Oh." Josh replied a debated look in his eyes. 

"Josh what's wrong?" Donna asked him. 

"Nothing." He replied shaking it off. "Have you eaten?" 

"No. Why?" 

"I thought we would head down to the dinning hall and get some lunch." 

"I'm not really hungry but thanks. I'll go down and get you something if you want me to?" Donna replied walking out of his office and over to her desk. 

"Donna you haven't eaten at all today. Come with me." 

"Josh I'm really not hungry. I just want to work." 

"Work isn't going to make it go away." 

"Yeah well, it keeps me from thinking about it." Her composure was a fragile shell around her; he watched her fight to maintain it. "Go down and get something, I promise I will stay right here until you get back. David is right around the corner." Donna insisted. Josh looked at her the evident lines of concern edging his handsome face. "Josh, if you have forgotten, we work in the White House. I couldn't be anywhere safer even if I wanted to be. Go." 

"I'll be right back...call..." 

"Go!" Donna watched him jog down to the dining hall. Donna finished formatting the document she was working on and headed into Josh's office beginning the ever-constant organization of his desk. She shook her head and smiled as she thought about his need of organization. She couldn't help but see his smiling face in her mind and feeling the warmth of his laughter. "He never ceases to amaze me." Looking down again she heard Sam's voice approaching. She watched as he peered into Josh's office and turned to her. 

"He went down to the dinning hall to get something to eat." 

"Oh. I'll try and catch up with him." Sam replied approaching her desk. "By the way this is for Josh." He placed a Red UPS package on her desk. "Thanks." She glanced at the package continuing her plight until his desk was beyond organized. Donna finished up and picked up the package Sam had given her. She tore off the wrapping and put her hand inside quickly pulling out the contents... 

* * * 

Josh held his bag of sandwiches impatiently as he waited in the elevator. A knot in his stomach grew, his chest tightened. He didn't feel comfortable letting her out of his sight for even a couple minutes. He didn't know if Leo had time to alert security and he wasn't going to take any unnecessary chances. He didn't care that they were in the White House; estranged people always seem to find a way through the cracks. He stepped out of the elevator right into Sam. 

"Hey, I was just looking for you." 

"Yeah, what's up?" Sam walked with Josh through the bullpen. 

"Geller wants another meeting. He has some revisions." 

"You've got be kidding. How can he already have revisions? We don't even have a rough yet." 

"Amazing isn't it." 

"You want a sandwich?' 

"No thanks, I already ate. I've gotta go, I have to meet Toby, but can we sit down around five?" 

"I don't see why not." As Sam turned off a scream filled the walls of the Bullpen. Everyone suddenly froze, except Josh who dropped the bag of sandwiches and took off in a frantic run to his office, Sam hot on his heels. They saw a crowd forming around his office. He plunged through them, Sam helping to push them out of the way. 

Donna stood at the desk, looking down at her hands. "Donna." She heard his voice and looked up at Josh a stark vivid fear shining in her eyes. Josh stepped forward slowly as she raised blood soaked hands. "Jesus." He ran forward holding her hands looking at them in confusion. She faltered a moment falling into him; Sam quickly closed the door watching Josh consoling her as she collapsed in his arms. 

* * * 

"What the hell is going on!" Toby yelled to no one in particular. He, CJ,and Sam were summoned to an emergency meeting in Leo's office. The rumor mill was flying at record speed through the White House. No one knew the real story and it was really pissing Toby off. 

"We don't know, and will you calm down." CJ responded feeling uneasy about the situation as it was, much less having to listen to Toby's ranting. She watched Sam pacing in deep thought. "Sam you know something don't you." 

"I can't honestly say I do. I wish I did." Sam replied a guilt-laden glaze filling his blue eyes. Abruptly the door opened and Leo entered, his mouth thinned with displeasure. He put some items on his desk and then came around leaning against it, waiting. Abruptly the door opened again, Josh entered the room, his shirt splattered with blood. Before anyone had anytime to react Leo anxiously stood up. 

"How is she?" 

"She's resting in the Roosevelt Room there are two Black Ties at each door." 

"Good." 

"Again. What the hell is going on?" Toby asked in a sharp but controlled voice. 

"Yeah, Josh are you alright?" CJ asked, watching him pace furiously and then finally put his arms on the upper bookshelves leaning his forehead against them. Leo watched all of them, visibly assessing the situation. 

"Alright, obviously we have a situation developing." 

"Developing? Josh is covered in blood. How much more developed can it get." 

"Much more." Leo replied in a tone of seriousness that took Toby a back. "Josh do you want me to..." Josh waved his hand to him, signaling to him the ball was in his court. "Alright. We have a stalking situation in the Manor. The victim is receiving everything from flowers to a skinned cat hanging from her kitchen. According to D.C.P.D. as soon as it enters the manor it is our jurisdiction. So here it is." 

"Who is being stalked?" CJ asked. 

Leo turned to Josh; but Josh didn't move. His face was tight with the restraint of anger, fear and guilt. "Donna." 

Toby took a seat. 

"How did all of this happen?" CJ asked. 

"The full details aren't important right now. The immediate situation is to stop the rumor mill ASAP and keep this from getting out. We have enough to handle without a press frenzy." 

"I can handle that, with Sam's help." CJ answered. 

"How?" Leo asked. 

"Well Sam was a witness to the event. I can use him as a witness in explaining what happened. If we address it immediately that should shut everyone up for now. The problem is if and when it happens again there will be no way to contain it." 

"Then we just have to make sure it doesn't happen again." 

"Speaking of which, how did it happen in the first place?" 

"I received a package for Josh in my office today and forwarded it to Donna." 

"Except it wasn't for Josh, it was for Donna." CJ added. 

"So whoever is doing this knows that Donna would have opened it." Toby explained. "What was it?' 

"A pig's heart." Sam stated, in a saddened voice. 

"The Black Ties have been fully briefed and are on alert for anything suspicious. Anything coming into this place will be checked; security clearance or not." 

"And if it does?" 

"Then we will handle it.' 

"How?" Toby challenged, standing and addressing them. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." 

"There is one way to ensure it doesn't." 

"How?" CJ asked. There was a long pause between them as it began to sink in. 

"It's a threat." Toby stated plainly. 

"What is?" Josh asked, turning to face the group a swell of anger rising as he understood Toby's line of thinking. 

"The situation." 

"The situation is aimed at Donna, not the President." Josh answered, a fire growing in his eyes. 

"It's the only way to ensure it remains that way." 

"Toby we don't..." 

"Yes we do...!" Toby said raising his volume. "Pathologies like this begin small and are raised by difficulty. It starts with Donna and ends up in our laps." 

"So you are suggesting we eliminate the problem right?" Toby remained silent. "Is that what you're suggesting Toby?" 

"Yes." 

"That's bullshit!' 

"Josh..." Leo intervened. 

"No Leo, she doesn't deserve that!" 

"It wouldn't be permanent, she could take a leave of absence." Leo tried explaining. 

"And go where? She can't go home because he's there; she can't go away because he will follow her. What is she supposed to do?" Josh roared. "Jesus Leo, we are her family. And she needs us now more than ever." He turned to Toby. "And you want to abandon her. Well if that is what you want, you are going to have to deal with me leaving as well because I will not abandon her..." 

Suddenly the door connecting to the Oval Office opened and the President stepped into the room. Everyone one stood abruptly, alarmed by his presence. "Mr. President." Josh said aloud. 

"Everyone sit down, I heard everything on the intercom. I had Charlie rig it while you were out." He said to Leo, absently. 

"Mr. President I apologize. I didn't mean any disrespect toward..." Josh attempted to explain. 

"It's okay Josh, none was taken. She stays." 

"But sir..." Toby objected. 

"Look, you are all a valued part of my staff s well as an adopted part of my immediate family." The President started, taking a seat next to CJ. "One of us is in trouble, threatened by a twisted mind that is unpredictable and uncontrollable. I understand the very real and immediate threat this poses to all of us. But if I were to turn my back on any one of you, I would never be able to forgive myself plus my wife would kill me. With knowing everything we have all been through lately, none of you has ever not met the challenge and turned your back on me." His eyes mirrored his sincerity of concern. "I want Donna to stay and I authorize full access to the FBI and DCPD to resolve this matter as quickly as possible. You are my family and I will protect each and every one of you to my dying breath." He finished, sincerely looking at each one of them. "Now let's move on and get back to work, we have a country to run." 

"Thank you Mr. President." They all replied in unison. 

"Leo and Josh I'd like to see you in my office please." 

"Everyone meet back here in a half an hour for a progress report. CJ, get going with Sam to fix this." Leo said, following Josh into the Oval Office. He closed the door and walked with Josh to the Presidents desk. 

"How is she doing Josh?" 

"She's scared sir." 

"Leo, I want you on this now. This sick bastard has a name and I want to know what it is." 

"Josh, if you need anything let Leo or myself know." 

"Thank you sir." 

"Watch after her son, she's an Angel who has lost her wings and the devil is out hunting." 

"Yes sir." 

"Oh and Josh?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Ask Charlie to get you a new shirt. Red really isn't your color." 

"Agreed sir." 

* * * 

Donna rested her aching head on the couch in the Roosevelt room. She sat staring at her now clean hands. The sight of blood wiped away, although her memory was forever stained with image. How could this be happening? She felt like she was losing her mind. The awful pit in her stomach wouldn't go away, she was going to loose her job, her apartment and Josh. And absolutely nothing she could do about it. She was utterly helpless, her entire life in the hands of a delusional stranger. A man she didn't know had never spoken to and never hurt. Why? 

She heard a knock on the door and Mrs. Bartlett entered. Donna stood quickly, swaying a little from the head rush. 

"Donna, sit down you have been through enough today with out having to endure formalities." Mrs. Bartlett said, taking a seat next to Donna on the couch. "Leo told me what happened. How are you doing?" 

"I'm...I'm not sure. It's seems so surreal at this point. Mrs. Bartlett I am so sorry for..." 

"Donna, none of this is your fault. What you need, is to focus on is getting through this whole ordeal in one piece. Leo told me that you will be staying with Josh, and I think that is a great idea. You let him help you through this, you can't do it alone." 

"I just feel like this is an awful burden to be laying in all of your laps." 

"No Donna, the burden is the fact that you are being tortured here and there is nothing we can do about it, for the moment. You, Josh, Sam, CJ and even Toby are apart of our family and we protect our own. That's what family is for." 

"Thank you Mrs. Bartlett. You coming here means so much to me." 

"Thank me when it's all over Donna. Then we can celebrate." There was a knock on the door and Josh entered, seeing the two women on the couch. 

"I'm sorry I didn't men to interrupt..." 

"No. Come in Josh, I have to go bug my husband and Leo with the frivolous expenditures of the America's Ball. You are aware that Senior staff is required to attend. Friday at seven, don't be late. Either of you." Mrs. Bartlett added, turning a wink toward Donna. She exited the Roosevelt Room leaving Donna and Josh alone. 

"What happened?" Donna asked breathlessly. 

"Leo explained to everyone what is going on." Josh replied taking a seat on the coffee table in front of her. "They are all up to speed and handling it." 

"So I didn't loose my job." 

"No, of course you didn't." He replied smiling at her as she exhaled a sigh of relief. He decided to keep Toby's comments to himself. He explained the rest of the meeting to Donna and she seemed to relax. "Also Sam offered to cover for us the rest of the day if you want to go home and rest." 

"No, I would rather stay here. I have lots of work to do and you need to work on the Geller initiative with Sam." 

"Are you sure?" Josh asked, piercing her eyes with the intensity of his concern. 

"Yeah. I'd go crazy at home...your apartment...it's better if I just focus on my work and get through this." 

"Okay, that's what we'll do then." Josh replied a smile lifting his face. "One condition." 

"What?" 

He hesitated a moment, staring at the floor. "I want you to be with a member of the senior staff at all times. No matter what." 

"But Josh..." 

"No buts Donna. This is your life we are dealing with and I am not taking anymore chances. Everyone else agrees with me so you really have no choice in the matter." 

"Alright." Donna replied, crinkling her forehead, her face clouding with anger. 

"You okay?" He said taking her hands in his. 

"No, I'm not." She burst out, breaking away from him. "This man, this complete stranger is taking my life away. Piece by piece." She stood staring at him, her eyes asking him for answers he couldn't give. "I'm tired and I'm frustrated. I mean Jesus, Josh I can't even go to the bathroom without being afraid. I can't walk out of this room with out feeling eyes on my back or something around the corner." 

"Donna..." Josh started stepping toward her, his eyes watering as he watched her fall apart. 

" I'm sick of being scared, of having this pit in my stomach and not being able to do a damn thing about it." She said sharply, abandoning all pretenses. " I feel like going out there and saying. Take me, I'm here. Come and get me you bastard!" She replied, a tear falling down her cheek. "I just want all of it to end, Josh. I just want it to end." He walked to her as she stood limply before him. All the rage and anger disappearing, leaving only fear and uncertainty. Wrapping his arms around her, Josh wiped the tear away gently with his thumb and she hid her face in his chest. They stood in a comfortable silence blocking the rest of the world out, if even for just a moment. 

* * *

Toby's ball pounded against the wall repeatedly. CJ and Sam sat in silence with him, anxiously awaiting the evening news to come on. They had developed a memo on the earlier events blaming on a practical joke gone bad. Everything was fine and the prankster was quickly submitted to a severe of wiping of 200 lashes with a wet noodle. They had passed it off as a joke, used as an experiment in security procedures in the White House. Now they waited to see if it worked. 

There was a knock at the door and the group turned to see Donna and Josh standing in the doorway. 

"Anything yet?" 

"Not yet." There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment and then Sam walked out into the hallway, pulling Donna away with him. 

"Sam?" 

"I'm so sorry." Sam said, his overwhelming guilt threatening to suffocate him. 

"Sam, it's okay. There's no way you could have known. It's not your fault." Donna replied, touched by his concern. 

"I want to help, if there is anything I can do." 

"Thanks." 

"Me too." Toby said, coming up aside them. "Not the guilt thing of course, but the help." 

"Thanks Toby." 

"It's coming on." CJ yelled out to them, they piled into the room, intently watching the television. The top five stories broke and then...there was gardening. They had done it. No leak. "Thank God." CJ explained collapsing onto the couch. Donna sat down next to her and tried to enjoy the victory. "Enough sitting, I have a Ball to finish planning. Donna, can you give me a hand?" 

"Sure. But I left the guest list on my desk." 

"We can pick it up on the way, I need to eat." CJ and Donna left to go work and Josh leaned against Toby's desk. He stood thoughtful for a moment and then looked up at Sam snapping back into reality. 

"Okay, let's talk about Geller." Josh said starting the wheels of the project turning. 

* * * 

The night flew by quickly and without incident. At nine, Josh, Toby and Sam decided to take the meeting on the road. Josh suggested they go to his place so Donna could relax. Sam and Toby picked up beer and Josh offered to order Chinese food. 

"Do you want Kung Pow or White Chicken?" Donna called to him as he walked into the bedroom, taking off his tie. 

"Kung Pow." He called back, listening to her sweet voice talking on the phone behind him. He quickly changed the borrowed shirt pulling on a plain white T-shirt. He saw the sweat pants and shirt lying neatly on the bed from the night before. The door bell rang and he heard Donna answer and let Toby and Sam in. 

"We invited CJ and Ainsley, thought we could make it a little Geller party." Sam said a huge grin spreading across his face. 

"The more the merrier. Oh, I guess I should order some more food." Donna said turning to grab the phone. 

"I'll do it." Sam offered. "Queens Kitchen?" 

"Of course." She replied, smiling back at him. Josh walked up behind her, touching her lightly on the back. 

"Bedroom's free if you want to change." 

"Yeah, thanks." She replied walking back and shutting the door quietly. The doorbell rang and CJ and Ainsley burst into the apartment laughing with a grocery bag full of junk food. Sam led them into the kitchen helping with the food. 

Josh walked into the living room, watching Toby take a swig of the beer in his hand. "Sam invited CJ and Ainsley, thought it might cheer Donna up." Toby said. 

"Yeah, I see." Josh replied quietly. 

"Josh..." 

"Yeah, Toby?" Josh replied taking a seat in the chair across . 

"I was just doing what I thought needed to be done. It wasn't anything personal." 

"Yeah, I know." Josh replied opening a beer for himself. "I'm just glad I won." 

Sam walked into the room with CJ and Ainsley grabbing a beer for himself, handing one to each of them. He checked around the corner for Donna. 

"She's getting changed." 

"Does she have any idea who this guy is?" Sam asked quietly. 

"Yeah, remember the fight we had with the thing?" Josh started, Sam and Toby nodded in remembrance. 

"What thing?" CJ asked. 

"Two weeks ago Josh noticed a bruise on Donna cheek." Sam explained. 

"Same guy." Josh added. 

"Is it a guy she was dating?" Ainsley asked. 

"No, she got mugged. He took her purse and that was it." 

"Until now." Toby added. 

"What did the D.C.P.D say?" CJ asked. 

"Nothing really, they have no leads, the guy is very careful. They're hoping that he continues and eventually slips up." 

"She just needs to survive the torture in the mean time." Sam added. 

"It's like waiting for a bomb to explode except it has no timer. You don't know when it's going to happen." CJ stated. 

"There has to be something more we can do." Ainsley said, irritated. "We can't just let this continue. I don't know about Donna but if I were in her shoes I would be going crazy." 

"The most important thing right now is to keep her mind off of it. She has to live with this but that doesn't mean she has to think about it." Josh stated firmly. 

"Agreed." Sam replied, the doorbell rang and CJ answered it, the food was here. Donna emerged from the bedroom in sweats and smiled brightly when she saw CJ and Ainsley. 

"What are you guys doing here?" 

"We weren't going to let you have all the fun." Ainsley replied, putting her arm around Donna. 

"Besides when was the last time we all got drunk together?" CJ added, laughing. 

They all dove into the food and talked shop while guzzling beer. Sam and Toby got into a philosophical discussion on the spoils of war and CJ, Ainsley and Donna sat debating who was going to win the NBA finals. Josh sat back and just watched, his friends laughing and joking, talking about their lives and their passions. Donna's spirit seemed to lift a little as she threw herself into the throes of debate, pointing out the strengths and weaknesses of the opposing teams. He wanted it to stay just as it was, good and happy. 

The party ended around two, everyone saying their goodbyes and promising a re-match the next time. Donna said goodbye to all of them and started cleaning up. Josh helped her, bringing in plates and bottles in from the living room. 

"That was fun." Donna said, returning to the living room for more clean up. 

"Yeah, we haven't done that in a long time, not since before..." His voice trailed off, remembering that horrible day when their whole perception of the world changed. 

"I know, it's been too long." Donna agreed, knowing where his mind had gone. She returned to the kitchen dumping the last of the garbage. All that remained were the dishes. She walked to the sink, feeling a tug on her arm. 

"I'll finish up here. You look exhausted. Why don't you try and sleep." Josh suggested, his hand resting on the small of her back. 

"That sounds good, actually. But you promise me you will go to bed, or the couch, as soon as you are done." Donna requested. 

"I promise." He replied, shaking his head and smiling. 

"I mean it Josh. You look just as tired as I feel." 

"Alright I promise." He found himself reaching for a stray tendril of hair, brushing it out of her beautiful face. Her eyes met him in a gaze that spoke to his soul, it lasted a fleeting moment and then she turned away from him. 

"Goodnight Josh." She said in almost a whisper. 

"Goodnight Donnatella." He replied, watching her walk down the hall disappearing into the bedroom. He put the dishes in the sink and walked back into the living room. He sat down, drinking the last of his beer. What was he thinking? How could he have been so stupid as to assume that she...She would be crazy to even consider it, she knows what a pain in the ass I am. She deserves someone who can take care of her and provide for her, someone that is hard working and needs her. Someone who can appreciate all of her little habits and bridges of thought. Someone who truly loves her... 

That wasn't him. It was the situation that's all. Intense situations bring out feeling of protection and insecurity. She's leaning on me because I am her friend and that's all. She wasn't even going to tell me until...it got worse. He couldn't help but notice the pain in his heart when she cried. He couldn't help but notice the distraction of picturing or seeing her talk with another man. He couldn't help but notice the way he felt right now. 

Frustrated with his mind he pulled out his briefcase. He started work on the Geller initiative. Work. Work will cure all. Just bury your thoughts in work... 

* * * 

He heard a cry of pain and then a scream. He jumped up off the couch papers flying everywhere; he had fallen asleep and was still groggy as he dashed into the bedroom. He saw Donna screaming in her bed, she bolted upright her eyes opening. He ran to her, holding her by the shoulders. "Donna..." He said, she didn't seem to hear him. Her fists flew at him wildly. 

"No...No...No..." She yelled at him struggling as if for her life. 

"Donna, stop...it's me..." He fought her hands and then they slowed. She looked at him slowly. "It's okay...Donna it's Josh...it's okay..." He said, trying to soothe her. He pushed her hair back from her face as she burst into tears. He wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Shhh...it's okay...everything's okay..." He kissed her forehead, gently stroking her hair. She clung to him, her body shaking uncontrollably. He pulled himself back, re-adjusting his position to sit against the headboard. He gently pulled her with him, not breaking their embrace. He laid with her continuing to stroke her hair and hold his tight and protective embrace around her. Slowly her breath calmed and he felt her body melt into him. He breathed a sigh of relief, as she seemed to fall back to sleep against him. He waited to make sure and then drifted off with her, vowing to never let her go. 

* * * 

"Josh." He heard her voice from a distance calling to him. "Joshua." He opened his eyes taking in her face. She was standing above him, fully dressed a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. "Josh get up or you're going to be late." 

He sat up and she handed him the coffee. "What time is it?" 

"Six thirty." She replied walking into the bathroom, starting the shower. She appeared again and walked out into the kitchen. "You have the Geller meeting with Sam at eight, and then you have to be on the Hill at ten." 

"Cancel it." 

"What? Your meeting with Sam?" 

" No, the Hill." 

"Why?' 

"You know why." 

"Josh you can't put everything on hold because of this." Donna protested, a fire burning in her blue eyes. 

"I'm not putting anything on hold, I am rescheduling." He replied as he stepped into the bathroom. He emerged twenty minutes later, finding Donna sitting at the kitchen table reading a document. The dishes were done; the mess he had left in the living room was neatly sorted and put back into his briefcase. He poured himself some more coffee, sitting next to her at the table. 

"I'm not rescheduling." Donna stated plainly. 

"Donna, we may be sitting at my kitchen table but I am still your boss. Besides, I can't go to the meeting. Sam and I never finished the draft." He rebutted. 

Donna didn't respond, continuing to read. Abruptly she closed the cover of the document and pushed toward him. "Yes you did." 

"What?" 

"The Geller initiative. It's finished, the rough draft anyway." She replied standing and rinsing out her coffee cup in the sink. 

"How..." 

"You left the notes out last night and I just wrote it up for you." 

"Donna, this must have taken you hours." 

"So, you are ready for the Hill and now have no excuse not to go." She walked over to the chair beside the door picking up her coat and putting it on. "No excuse." She picked up his coat and held it out to him patiently. He walked to her with the initiative, taking the coat from her. She took the document from him and put it in his briefcase then handing it to him. 

"Donna..." He started, wanting to protest. 

"Josh, I know you are worried but I will be at the office all day, and I promise to stay in clear view of the Black Ties and senior staff. I'll check in every hour if you want. You can't be chained to my side twenty four hours a day." He began to protest again, but she cut him off. "When this is all over I want to go back to a normal life, and that won't happen if my boss gets fired ok? Now let's go, I'll drive so you can read on the way. By the way your printer's low on ink." She finished. He had to smile as he followed her out the door. 

* * * 

The morning was quiet. Josh was in his meetings and then when to the Hill with Sam. Donna sat at her desk typing, very aware of the Black Tie standing just two feet away. Every time she went to do something, go see someone, ask a question, go to the bathroom he was right there. It was getting a little more than annoying, but she would endure, it was apart of her deal with Josh. He would go to the Hill and whatever else was on his agenda only if she agreed to have a Black Tie with her at all times. She agreed and he was off. She missed him, but was glad for the quiet time to herself. 

Her mind drifted to the night before. She remembered seeing a faint light twinkling in the depths of his eyes as he touched her hair, his laughter at the festivities and the warmth of his hand on her back. 

She scolded herself for feeling wooed over nothing. Josh was being caring because of the situation, trying to make her comfortable. She was being stupid getting hung up on such a romantic notion. 

She needed to focus, what could she do to resolve the situation? This all had to stop; she needed to protect Josh. He was getting too involved, and it was her fault. A flash of memories from her dream came rushing on her, Josh lying bloody on the ground before her, she reached for him but someone held her back. Donna shook her head bringing her back into reality. 

"Need a break?" Donna looked up seeing Ainsley standing in the doorway of the cubical. 

"Yeah." Donna replied, a weak smile edging her lips. 

"Let's do lunch." Ainsley suggested, pulling her by the hand out into the corridor. They walked down to the elevator, when Ainsley turned, noticing the Black Tie. "Who's the monkey?" 

"Josh's idea." Donna replied giggling. 

"Fun." They entered the elevator with the monkey, and headed down to the dinning hall. Donna and Ainsley ordered their food, and sat chatting for half an hour, their food arrived and they ate. Ainsley sat back, rubbing her none existent stomach. "Yummy." Donna laughed. "How are you doing?" 

"Better. It's been quiet, Josh is on the Hill and I have a lot of work to do." 

"That's good. I know when I'm upset, I drown myself in my work. It gets me through the day. But I also know that it helps if you talk about it." Donna looked away uncomfortably. 

"I'm okay. " 

"Donna, you're not okay. It's written all over your face. Have you been sleeping?" 

"Not really." 

"Nightmares?" 

"Some." 

"What are they about?" 

"Josh." Donna replied, looking at her hands. 

"It's okay to be scared Donna." Ainsley comforted. 

"I know. I'm just worried for Josh. What if this man comes after him I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to him." 

"Then you seem to know pretty well how Josh feels right now." Ainsley commented. 

"He's just being supportive." Donna replied, feeling her cheeks blush. 

"No, Donna. He is terrified that something is going to happen to you. He just doesn't show it because he doesn't want to scare you." Ainsley stated plainly. Donna processed the words slowly, the full strength of their meaning not immediately hitting her. "Are you planning on going to the America's Ball?" 

"What...I'm sorry Ainsley." 

"The America's Ball, are you going?" 

"I really don't have any choice in the matter. Mrs. Bartlett made it mandatory for all senior staff. Not that I mind, how often do you get a chance to attend such an extravagant event." Donna replied smiling. 

"Sam asked me." 

"He did?" Donna replied smiling. 

"Yeah." Ainsley began to blush. 

"When?" 

"Last night after we left Josh's place." 

"Well, what did you say?" 

"I told him I would think about it." 

"Ainsley what are you waiting for?" 

"I dunno, I don't have anything to wear." 

"I think I can take care of that." They both turned seeing Mrs. Bartlett approaching with a devilish smile on her face. 

"Mrs. Bartlett." They both said, quickly standing, along with the rest of the room. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

"Not at all." Donna said, as the Black Tie pulled out a chair for her. 

"Thank you James." She said taking a seat. "I didn't mean to interrupt your lunch but I had an idea. I am going shopping for a new dress for the America's Ball and shopping is so dull alone." 

"You want us..." 

"To come with me...I've invited CJ also." Mrs. Bartlett replied, smiling. 

"I don't know, Mrs. Bartlett. With everything that is going on, I don't think..." Donna protested. 

"Donna, it is already arranged. For you also Ainsley, it will get you out of the boiler room for a while. We are meeting in half an hour. I'll have Leo inform Josh and Toby. See you ladies then." She stood, smiling once again, leaving the table and walking out to the elevator. Donna and Ainsley sat in utter shock for a few moments and then burst into laughter. They were going shopping with the President's wife! 

* * * 

Leo McGarey sat at his desk writing notes on a pad of paper, talking simultaneously on the phone. "Yeah....the room has already been sealed, the guys from the bureau are on their way...no it's being taken care of...she won't know until later...yeah she'll be gone for a few hours...Toby and CJ...yeah...yeah...bye..." He hung up the phone and there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Mrs. Bartlett walked in. "Are we set?" 

"Yes." 

"How long do you think you can keep her out?" 

"Leo, this is going to be four women shopping. It could be hours." Mrs. Bartlett replied smiling. Leo chuckled at her. "Leo." 

"Yes, Mamme." 

"Tell me what happened." 

"I don't think that it's wise..." 

"Leo..." 

"Another package came, it had more pictures and a very disturbing note. The bureau wanted to sweep Josh's office for any listening devices. So I asked Ainsley to take Donna to lunch." 

"And..." 

"They swept the room and found two bugs, one in Josh's bookshelf and one in Donna's phone." 

"Jesus." Mrs. Bartlett replied, taking a seat on the couch. 

"They are going to sweep the rest of the Manor." 

"How is this happening?" 

"We don't know. But you can be sure we are going to find out." 

"I've ordered extra Black Ties for your excursion and the Bull pen." 

"Is CJ handling the Mill?" 

"Yeah, she and Toby are sending a memo for a routine onsite inspection of the offices. That should keep it closed." 

"Good." 

"When are you leaving?" 

"One-thirty." 

"A few hours should be enough, I'll call you if we need more time. Thanks for doing this, Abby." 

"I would have been offended if you hadn't asked. Besides shopping alone is no fun. She really is a sweet girl Leo. It's a shame all of this is happening to her." 

"I agree, she is one of our most loyal and dedicated staff members." 

"How's Josh?" 

"He's feeling helpless and frustrated. I think he is starting to have some revelations." 

"That's been a long time coming." 

"Yeah." Leo said thoughtfully. 

"Well, I'm off to shop. Call me." 

"Yeah I will. Thanks again, Abby." 

"No problem. Just do me a favor." 

"Yes?" 

"Finish this." 

"I'll do my best." 

* * * 

"I told you this was going to happen." 

"Toby just drop it. The President himself said that it's inconsequential in this matter." Sam stated defensively. 

"Just because it is inconsequential doesn't mean it is not a threat, Sam. The White House has been penetrated by some crazed wacko and no one seems to be concerned." 

"Toby as far as we know it's still only centered around Donna..." 

"And the Deputy Chief of Staff..." Toby rebutted. 

"Who's her boss." Sam countered. "Look, all I'm saying is let's wait until the sweep is over until we start getting our exercise jumping to conclusions." 

"I'm just very uncomfortable with it." 

"Toby, we're all uncomfortable with it. Our friends lives are in danger. But there's no sense making more out of the facts as they are, until we have more information." Just then Josh entered the office. "Any word?" 

"Not yet, they're sweeping the Oval Office now and then they'll finish with the residence." Josh replied. 

"How did your meeting with Geller go?" 

"Good. We went over the revisions and we should have a hard copy by Tuesday." Josh replied. 

"I'll have the draft done by four, if I can get to my desk that is." Sam added. 

"Okay, let's discuss the America's Ball." Toby said. 

"You have a date?" Toby asked. 

"Kind of..." 

"Kind of? Either you do or you don't." 

"Who did you ask? Jenny?" Josh asked taking a seat on the couch. 

"No, she is in Connecticut this week in a conference." Sam replied. 

"So..." Toby prodded. 

Sam shifted uncomfortably "I asked Ainsley." 

"Hah!" Josh spout at Toby, Walking to him. "Pay up." Toby growled pulling out his wallet. 

"What's going on?" 

"Toby bet me ten bucks that you wouldn't get the nerve to ask her." Josh replied arrogantly laughing as Toby handed him the money. 

"Well that's just great." Sam replied shaking his head, looking pointedly at Toby. "What about you?" 

Toby stood silently, a gleam flickering in his eye. 

"You didn't!" Josh said. 

"I did." 

"And..." Josh asked staring at Toby intently as Toby shrugged his shoulders. "She said yes!" Josh determined, reading Toby's face. 

"Brandi from Accounting?" Sam asked. Toby shook his head. "Nice job. Alan has been trying to get a date with her for months." 

"How 'bout you?" Toby asked, motioning to Josh. "Donna?" 

"If she say's yes." Josh replied, staring down at his hands. 

"Why wouldn't she?" Sam asked. Josh remained silent. 

"Jesus, Josh are you blind?" Toby asked quietly. 

"Not anymore." Josh started, standing up. "It's not the right time." 

"Josh, I would think that after everything that's happened you wouldn't want to waste anymore time." Sam replied. 

"I just don't want to push her..." 

"She's not handling all of this very well is she?" 

"No. From the outside she's fine, she's found a strength I would have never guess she could have." 

"But..." 

"But she is drowning herself in her work. She's not sleeping. She had the Geller initiative ready for me at seven this morning. She said she did it off of our notes last night." 

"That had to at least take three to four hours with as complete as it was. And we all left at two." Sam realized out loud. 

"She's having nightmares and I've not seen her eat since all of this started." 

"That's not good." Toby said in shock, Donna was always munching on something. 

"I have no idea how to help her or even talk to her about any of this." Josh said, the muscles in his neck retracting, his expression growing more intense. "I just wish they would catch this bastard so we can go on with our lives." 

"We?" Toby pointed out quietly. 

"Yeah...we..." Josh repeated, just as Margaret knocked on the door. 

"Leo wants to see you in his office." She said. They got up and headed out. 

They arrived in Leo's office. Margaret escorted them in. Leo was sitting behind his desk, looking up from the document he was reading as they entered. "Hello gentleman, have a seat." They all took prospective seats and waited intently as Leo gathered his thoughts. "We had the report back from the sweeps. With the exception of what was found in Josh and Donna's offices the rest of the Manor and the residence are clean." 

"Finally some good news." Josh said, a smile creeping onto his lips. 

"What about he pictures?" Toby asked Leo locking eyes. 

"What about them?" Leo replied. 

"Are they from inside?" 

"No." 

"Are we sure?" Toby pushed. 

"Yes." 

"Can we see them?" 

"I don't think that is such a great idea at this point." 

"Why?' Josh jumped; Leo began to look uncomfortable, that was definitely a bed sign. "Leo what's in the pictures?" 

"Nothing, let's just say our friend has gotten creative." 

"Leo we need to see them." Toby stated. 

"No you don't." 

"Yes we do." Toby insisted. 

"I agree with Toby, Leo. I think if we are going to have any chance of coming out ahead in this we need to know what we are dealing with." 

"You know what you are dealing with, he a crazed lunatic. There's nothing else to know." Leo explained. 

"Leo, I think it will help us." Toby said sincerely. "We want to know how severe this is getting, to what degree it is being taken. So we can prepare for anything that may happen." 

Leo thought about the statement for a moment, debating his response. Finally he pulled out the top drawer in his desk pulling out an envelope. "These are just copies, the Feds have all of the originals." He handed them to Josh first with a look of pure fear and remorse. 

Josh stood taking the envelope to the corner of the room. He opened it and began to read the newspaper-pieced note. 

In my dreams your hair is blood, your eyes fire. 

In my dreams you scream for mercy under my wrath. 

You are no longer in my dreams. 

You are now my reality. 

My source. 

Your execution into my mind will be splendid. 

With white lace and red hands. 

Through your eyes I will live as the conqueror. 

One with your world and mine for all eternity. 

I'm coming for you. 

I know you are waiting for your release form this world. 

I will be your hero. 

He stood rigid as he viewed the pictures. His mind became a haze of emotion, elevating panic, the purest fear and an undeniable welling of rage that he could not sustain. He calmly turned handing the pictures to Leo and quickly excused himself from the office. Sam and Toby watched in shock as he left. Toby was the first to arise from his seat. He took the note; Toby took the pictures. Toby's eyes gazed on the atrocities and began to water. He pushed them to Sam in disgust as Sam finished the note. Sam set his eyes on the first picture of Donna, it was her face, attached to a body almost flawlessly, the body was bruised and her throat was cut, the next photo was the same creation except she was hanging upside down her legs tied to the ceiling. The next was her face screaming in agony as the body was in flames. Pieces of her flesh melted and scorched. The last was her lying on a sacrificial altar a knife protruding from her chest. Sam felt his lunch begin to churn in his stomach. He turned to Toby whose face had gone to ash, a look of guilty despair shining in his eyes. 

"Now you know." Leo barked annoyance in his voice. "Go help Josh pull it together before Donna gets back. This doesn't leave this office, ever. I'm not telling CJ or Mrs. Bartlett and I want it kept from Ainsley. These pictures never existed." Leo demanded. Both men nodded and left the office in search of Josh. They found him quickly having an idea of where he would go. The boiler room, he was pacing like a lion waiting for the kill. 

"He wants to save her! Be a hero! If that sick bastard ever lays a hand on her..." He yelled, throwing a chair across the room. 

"Josh..." Toby started. 

"How do I protect her? What can I do? Tell me Toby, what?" 

"I don't know..." 

"I've hidden her, gone to the police, the Feds, even gotten the President of the United States involved in this crap! What good has it done? He just keeps coming!" 

"Josh you need..."Sam tried as CJ entered the room watching Josh fall apart before them. 

"What's going on?" She asked Sam. 

"Josh..." Toby tried again. 

"Maybe we can run, I have a ton of money in the bank...I'll take her some where in the Midwest...Europe..." Josh ranted, still pacing. 

"Josh..." Sam tried. 

CJ could see this was getting out of hand very quickly. Some one had to step in and bring him back to reality, 

"Running is not going to solve anything..." Toby argued. 

"Why not, it could work, we could get false names, new passports...I'm sure I can call in a favor or two..." Josh replied, his entire body shaking. 

"Joshua, shut up!" CJ roared at him trying to break through the curtain of panic surrounding him. He turned to them as if just realizing they were in the room with him. He looked directly at CJ, feeding on her sudden burst of strength. "If you run, he'll win. Fear will follow you wherever you go. He would be out of the picture but what kind of life is that? It would be taking both of yours lives life away. Mission accomplished, only you would be slowly killing her instead of him." Josh suddenly stopped pacing, a look of realization on his face, he took a seat, resting his forehead in his hands. 

"We can protect her Josh, we can hide her, do what ever needs to be done, but only you can get her through this. You have to be strong for her now." She said, walking over to him and squatting beside him. Forcing him to look into her eyes. " She needs you. She's scared and unsure of herself, emotionally fragile and facing the scariest thing she has ever seen in her whole life. The only constant that's keeping her together now is your strength. So pull it together and be her hero." CJ finished, he looked at her, his eyes tearing. She hugged him as only a good friend could and then pulled away, standing over him. "Obviously we are back. Donna and Ainsley are helping Mrs. Bartlett in the residence but they'll be done any minute and she's going to be looking for you. So let's get upstairs before she suspects anything is wrong." CJ ordered and they filed out of the boiler room one by one. 

"How did you know where we were?" 

"Leo told me you guys might need my help." 

"We could've handled it." Sam responded. 

"Definitely." Toby added. 

"Oh yeah you guys had the bull by horns didn't you?" CJ commented walking past them up the stairs. At the top of the steps Sam stopped Josh. 

"Are you good?" 

"Yeah, I'm good. Sam..." 

"I would have lost it too...don't worry you'll get through it." 

Josh nodded and headed off to his office. When he arrived he found a smiling Donna standing at his desk. It was almost the Donna of before, she still looked tired and tense but she had softened a little, relaxed. 

"Hey." She said as she saw him enter the office. 

"How was shopping?" 

"Fun." 

"Did you get a dress?" 

"I wasn't going to but Mrs. Bartlett decided we all needed to get a dress with her today, so she bought one for each of us. Though she made us promise not to tell the President." Donna explained lightly as she straightened Josh's desk. 

"Sounds enthralling and very deep." Josh stabbed at her. 

"Hey, it wasn't my idea. Mrs. Bartlett insisted Ainsley; CJ and I join her. By the way here is your invitation." She explained while handing it to him. She walked around the desk out to her own, taking a seat. 

"I'm glad you were willing to serve at the pleasure of the First Lady.' 

"Just doing my civic duty." 

"That's taking it a little far don't you think?' 

"Not at all. All of the proceeds for the dresses went to the children's 'Reading is Fundamental Campaign', a very important cause. Face it Josh you wouldn't have gotten past fifth grade without it." 

"I see someone hasn't lost her sense of what she feels is good sarcasm." Josh commented, walking back into his own office. 

"How did the meeting on the Hill go?" She said from her desk. 

"Very well, thank you. The rough you did was quite impressive, they didn't have many changes." He watched her as she walked back into his office. "Speaking of which..." Without a word she handed the Geller rough to him and smiled. 

"The attached notes are on the back page." 

"Thanks." 

"Anytime." She replied turning and going back to her own desk. She sat down and dove into her own pile of work. About two hours later, she got up and poured some coffee for both of them. Walking it into his office quietly she set it down on the desk trying not to disturb him as she watched him concentrating on a document. 

"Thanks." He said looking up at her; she smiled at him, looking worn and drained. 

"Do you need anything?" She asked him earnestly. 

"No, I think I'm good, but I will need the stats on the crime bill whenever you have a chance." 

"I'm almost done, I just have to take the seating plans for the ball to CJ. Is it okay if I finish them up when I get back?'" Donna asked. 

"Yeah, that's fine. No rush." She nodded, starting back toward her desk. 

"Donna...." 

"Yes?" 

"I was thinking..." 

"About what?" 

"The America's ball." He started. He was obviously uncomfortable as he began scratching his head. 

"I'm sorry if it is taking up too much time I wasn't expecting..." 

"Let me finish, please." He said gently. "I was wondering if you wouldn't consider going with me." 

"With you?' 

"Yeah." 

"Josh I..." 

" If you are uncomfortable with that idea I..." He tried to back track fearing signs of rejection approaching. 

"No." She said interrupting him. "I'd love to go with you, Joshua." Her eyes gleamed as she smiled warmly at him. 

Suddenly the phone on his desk rang. He hesitated and then awkwardly picked it up. "Josh Lyman...yeah...okay...I'll leave now...okay I'll meet you there..." 

"What's going on?" Donna asked as he hung up the phone. 

"That was Sam he said that Geller wants to hold an emergency meeting on the Hill. He's already there and needs me to come down and meet him." Josh replied pulling on his coat as Donna packed his briefcase. "Where's Black Tie?" 

"Right out side." 

"Good. I'll call you on my way back." He said as she handed him his briefcase, she quickly straightened his tie and nodded that he was good. He smiled and hurried out. 

Donna took the cup of coffee off of his desk and dumped in the mini sink in the corner of the office. She gathered together the seating arrangements for the Ball and headed down to CJ's office, Black Tie in tow. She was checking them over as she walked and suddenly stopped hearing Sam's voice. She immediately turned following the voice. It led into Toby's office. 

"Sam, what are you doing here?' Donna asked him hesitantly. 

"What do you mean? I didn't know I was supposed to be anywhere else. Did I forget something?" He replied watching the color drain from Donna's face, as she dropped the pages of the document she was holding. 

"Donna. What's wrong?" Sam said alarmed by her reaction. 

"Tell me you called Josh to meet you on the Hill." She said, a panic rising in her voice. 

"When?" 

"Not five minutes ago." 

"No I..." Sam replied, the reason for her reaction dawning on him. "Donna, what did he say exactly." He asked her, putting his hands on her arms, her eyes began to tear. 

"The phone rang and he thought he was talking to you, whoever it was told him that there was an emergency meeting with Geller on the Hill. Sam..." With that, Toby immediately picked up the phone, Sam and Donna ran out of the Bullpen toward the parking garage. They reached the elevator and Sam stopped, turning to her. 

"Donna I think you should stay here." 

"No way Sam I am going with you and there is nothing you can do to stop me. " She replied fiercely. The elevator door opened and they both stepped in. Sam turned to the Black Tie as he watched them. 

"Go talk to Toby Zeigler and get back up. Tell him we are going to the Hill." Sam shouted at the man and watched him disappear as the doors of the elevator closed. 

* * * 

Josh entered the Capitol building and walked straight to Geller's office. What on earth could the emergency be? They had gone through he initiative line by line. Damn politicians. Josh sighed as he walked into the elevator going up to the third floor. 

* * * 

'Here, try calling him on his cell." Donna dialed quickly knowing number by heart; it rang and rang with no answer. 

"There's no answer." 

"He must have left it in the car." Sam concluded. Suddenly the phone rang. Sam answered it. "Sam Seabourne.' 

"Sam, its Leo. We tried to call the Capital building but the phones are out. We are sending back up and we have notified the DCPD, they should arrive around the same time." 

"Go it, thanks." He hung up the phone, turning to a fear stricken Donna. "They tried to call the Capital building but the phone lines are down." 

"Hurry Sam." She said to him and felt him step on the gas. 

* * * 

Josh knocked on Geller's door repeatedly with no answer, he decided to call Sam reaching in his pocket for his Cell phone. He sighed realizing he'd had left it in the car. Turning back he headed back down to the lobby deciding to use the phone at the desk. 

* * * 

They pulled into Capital building searching the parking lot for Josh's car. Suddenly they heard a loud crash and saw a pile up on the entrance into the parking lot. Sam pulled up to the curb and they quickly ran up the steps to the entrance. They looked to the elevator and saw it was still on the fifth floor, so they decided on the stairs. They reached the third floor and Donna yelled his name. There was no sign of him. Sam tried Geller's door it was locked. Donna spun in frustration catching a glimpse of the view outside the window. 

"There he is!" She exclaimed turning and jumping into the awaiting elevator. They waited what seemed like forever, as the doors opened she could see him through the glass. She rushed forward but was stopped by a security guard. She heard him mumbling about a bomb scare and needing to see their identification. She stepped back a moment her heart threatening to burst from her chest. Suddenly the guard moved toward Sam as he explained who he was, she jumped at the chance and tore off for the door. The Security force turned; ready to fire when Sam ordered them to stop. He followed her out the door trying to catch up. 

"Josh!' Donna yelled to him. 

He continued walking toward his car. 

"Josh!" She yelled once again, dashing down the stairs. Sam closely behind her began yelling also. 

Josh pulled out his alarm clip and stopped. Swearing he heard someone calling his name. He turned and saw two shadows in the distance... 

"Josh! Stop!' Donna continued yelling, she was almost there, only a few more feet...suddenly she saw the car explode into a ball of flames. 

"NOOOOOO!" Donna screamed, the blast throwing her back hard onto the concrete. She was momentarily stunned but tried to get up, searching for him. 

"JOSH!" She stood weakly and then fell, her knees giving in to the shock. She felt an arm around her, holding her back. She heard sirens and cars arriving, people pouring out of the Capital building. The flames began to dim and she searched for him relentlessly, unable to believe that he was gone. Abruptly she saw a flicker of light. Then movement. She pulled herself up as the police began surrounding them. She pushed herself past them and then she saw him. 

"Josh!" She ran to him quickly the rest of the world following. She saw him more clearly as he walked toward her. She jumped into his arms hugging him tightly. 

"It's okay, I'm okay." He said to her, holding her tightly against him. He watched Sam walk up, a huge smile on his face. 

* * * 

The Federal reports were filed, the witnesses interviewed, and after an exhausting three hours Josh and Donna walked away. Josh walked away with a few cuts and scrapes from the blast, Donna walked away with silence. 

She had barely said anything to anyone in those tiring three hours; even on the ride home she sat silently beside him. 

They entered the apartment and Donna immediately disappeared into the bedroom. Josh waited silently for her to return, when she didn't he went in to check on her. He found the duffel bag he had pack for her two days ago sitting on the bed full of her clothes. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Packing." She said as she emerged from the bathroom with various toiletries she had purchased since staying with him. She packed them into the duffel bag silently. 

"Why?" 

"Because I'm going home." She said plainly avoiding his eyes while checking the room for anything she missed. 

"Donna I know you are upset..." Josh started. 

"No, I'm not upset. I'm terrified." 

"All the more reason for you to stay." He pleaded. 

"No. All the more reason for me to leave. I called a cab. A flight for Wisconsin leaves in about two hours." 

"Wisconsin?" Josh stuttered. "Donna you can't leave." 

"Yes I can and I am." She replied coldly. 

"Why? If you run away he might follow you, you won't be safe alone." 

"Yes, but I'll be alone." Donna said speaking with quite yet desperate firmness, finally looking at him. "Josh, I have to leave, it's the only way." 

"No! You can't leave, I won't let you." 

"You don't have much choice in the matter. I've made up my mind. I can't do this anymore." She replied picking up the bag and walking into the living room setting it by the door. He followed her, his mind dizzy with confusion. 

"If you think we can't protect you. You're wrong. I know Leo is..." 

"It's not me I'm worried about." Donna said, turning away from the door and looking at him. This was killing her, what happened tonight had pushed her over the edge. He walked to her, putting his hands on her arms. "Josh, you almost died tonight because of me. I can't ever let that happen..." 

"Donna, what happened tonight wasn't because of you." 

"Yes it was!" She protested her misery so acute it was physical pain. She pulled away from him walking to the other side of the room. "I brought this into your life, into the West Wing and now everyone around me is in danger! Because of me!" 

"Because of him!" He corrected fiercely. His eyes blazed at her; she shuddered at the force of his voice. "How can you for one second think any of this is your fault?" 

"How can I not?" She replied her voice cracking as she fought to hold onto her composure. 

"Donna, that's ridiculous!" 

"It's not ridiculous. If I go then it all goes away, from the President, Sam, CJ, Mrs. Bartlett, Leo, all of it. It goes away from you!"" She replied turning her eyes away from his piercing gaze. 

Josh took a deep breath, walking to her, he lifted her chin lightly with his hand revealing her tears filled eyes. His hands grasped the sides of her face, bringing her forehead to his. "None of this is any of your fault. You did nothing to facilitate anything that has happened. I promise you we can get through this." He said, pausing for a moment. "You can't leave me." He spoke the words with a tender desperation. "I'd be lost without you." 

"I have to." She whispered. The tears falling freely now over his hands. She looked up at him, her resistance falling. 

"Please." He said in a whisper back to her, a tear falling down his cheek. He pulled back looking into her liquid eyes, searching for the Donna he knew. She couldn't give up, he wouldn't let her. His thumb began to lightly trace her cheekbone, his hands getting lost in the softness of her hair. He held her there gazing at the beautiful angel before him. He wrapped an arm around her waist, his eyes capturing hers; lightly he pulled her face to his placing a hesitant kiss on her lips. It was slow and thoughtful, tender and honest. She returned, feeling safe in his embrace as they felt all of the emotion and fear being released in this one moment, it felt right, it felt true. They needed each other and now they knew why, because it was meant to be. Nothing could separate them, nothing ever would, not after this one honest moment when the world faded away and all that was left was this one kiss. 

* * * 

He lay next to her watching her sleep. He heard her every breath, her every whimper, her every movement of fear. Her sleeping body reacting to her tortured dreams. He held her close through out the night assuring her he was there and everything was okay. 

She awoke in his arms and felt safe. The fear slowly melting away with each breath. She eased herself from his sleeping embrace and went quietly into the kitchen pouring a glass of water. She took a seat in the living room, curling up in a blanket with his smell. She wanted to be giddy and content but simply couldn't. Her mind raced with worry, doubt and fear. She couldn't let anything happen to Josh. It had come too close tonight; she had to make sure it didn't happen again. She knew there was no way short of her leaving, and that wouldn't work because as stubborn as Josh is, he would just follow. Her head and her heart ached for an answer, a resolution to the problem. She remembered her horrible dreams and tears came, it wouldn't happen, she wouldn't let it. Somehow she would stop it, even if it meant her own life... 

* * * 

They arrived at the office early and got to work; they only had half a day to do a million things before the America's Ball. Josh was on the phone the entire morning with Geller. Donna helped CJ with the final arrangements, Black Tie in tow. News of the car explosion was stifled, the press getting the report of the car being listed as an unknown government registered vehicle. Donna prayed that it was all over and the day would be uneventful. 

Josh had been a pure gentleman and friend in the early morning. They knew what had taken place between them the night before and now they had a job to do. It was unsaid, but they both knew there were no regrets on either side and the relationship was comfortable. 

Toby, Sam and Josh had a one o'clock meeting to polish the President's speech for the Ball. Donna and CJ went to the Ballroom, organizing and refining before the grand occasion began at five. CJ offered to take Donna home with her to get ready for the Ball, considering Donna had next to nothing, after being exiled from her apartment. Josh agreed as long as they took Black Tie with them. 

The day flew by, uneventful and within an instant Josh found himself standing in a tuxedo, Donna had chosen for him, at the bar of the Grand Ballroom in the White House having a much needed drink with Sam and Toby. The three of them talked about everything but work. It had been made a pact a long time ago that at social gatherings, political or otherwise, shop was strictly forbidden. Josh was distant and Toby suddenly slapped him hard on the back. 

"What was that for?" Josh asked, laughing. 

"For ruining a perfectly good evening.' Toby replied, smiling at him. 

"I'm not, I'm just anxiously awaiting my date." Josh threw back with an even bigger smile. 

"You aren't the only one." Sam added. "Hasn't anyone ever told the female species that being late is not only very unfashionable, it is also very tedious." 

"No Sam I don't think anyone ever has, but you be sure to take it upon yourself and be the first." Joshed replied chuckling at his remark. 

"I mean seriously, how long can it take to put on a dress?" Sam asked. Josh knew he had downed a few shots to kill the butterflies in his stomach and it was pleasantly starting to show. "It took us what? Fifteen minutes to get ready? And there are a lot more pieces to this thing. More than any dress I've ever seen." 

"But Sam you have to remember the results." Toby replied raising an eyebrow. Sam watched Toby's gaze as he motioned to a woman who entered the room, she was draped in a midnight blue ballgown, her blonde hair was long and flowing as she turned they recognized her, it was Ainsley. Sam almost dropped his drink. He took a deep breath a Toby patted him on the shoulder, pushing him toward her. 

"Here we go." Sam said confidently as he straightened his tie and walked to her, she was very happy to see him and he motioned to the bar where Toby and Josh stood trying not look like they were spying. Sam returned with Ainsley on his arm a huge grin on his face. 

"Ainsley." Toby stepped forward kissing her hand. "You look wonderful." 

"Thank you, Toby." 

"For a Republican." He quietly added. Ainsley just laughed at him and shook her head. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Sam asked her. 

"Yes, I'll have a glass of champagne, thanks." She replied he stepped up to the bar and she walked over next to Josh. "Hey you." 

"Ainsley." Josh said, turning to her. "You look beautiful." 

"Thanks. You look pretty snazzy yourself Josh. I would have never guessed you clean up so well." She goaded, and laughed with him. "I heard what happened, are you okay?" 

"Yeah, just a couple of scratches is all." He replied shrugging it off. 

"Where's Donna?" She asked beginning to search the crowd. 

"She's not here yet, she went with CJ to get ready. She'll be here soon." 

"How's she doing?" 

"As well as can be expected I guess. She's got this crazy idea in her head that everything that is happening is somehow her fault." 

"Well that's just silly. Have you talked to her? Ainsley asked, taking her champagne from Sam as he stepped beside her. 

"Yeah, but she's stubborn. I think I got through to her but I'm still worried. She just isn't the same." Josh replied playing with his drink. 

"It's gonna take time Josh and this is far from over, the Feds still don't have any leads." Sam said, concern apparent in his voice. 

"I just don't know how much more she can take." Josh replied solemnly. Ainsley rubbed his shoulder consolingly. He took another drink and saw CJ enter the ballroom; she was talking with someone. He searched for Donna and then realized... 

"Josh are you okay?" Ainsley asked him, bewildered by the expression on his face. He didn't answer her and simply put down his drink walking away. Sam and Ainsley followed his gaze and then found that Donna and CJ had arrived. Ainsley smiled brightly at Sam, knowing now why Josh reacted the way he had. Ainsley leaned her head against Sam's shoulder as they watched Josh's approach to the bell of the ball. 

She was wearing a strapless silver-sand gown, the top was done in light iridescent beads, just enough to catch the turquoise blue of her eyes. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head, cascading ringlets brushing the ivory of her shoulders. She took his breath away, literally. 

"Josh." CJ said to him as he approached. She saw the awe of the vision in his eyes. 

"CJ" Josh replied not even glancing at her. 

"Close your mouth." She whispered in his ear as he walked by. 

Donna turned finally seeing him. She smiled brightly at him, unaware of the captivating picture created when she did. She said hello to a few people as they passed and then he finally reached her, taking her by the hand. 

"You are stunning." He said, giving her a smile that sent her pulse racing. 

"Thank you." She replied shyly, unaccustomed to his eyes gleaming with such passion. He held out his arm and silently escorted her to the bar where their friends waited anxiously. 

"I think he finally gets it." CJ said aloud. 

"Gets what?" Sam asked. 

"That no matter how much you fight, fate will always win." Toby replied. They all turned and looked at him, shocked by his knowledgeable statement. "I'm not blind." 

Donna greeted Ainsley and Sam sweetly, giving them both a hug. Toby kissed her hand as well hugging her tightly. "You are striking, Donna." She blushed with the compliment as Josh returned with a glass of champagne for her. 

"So Toby, where's Brandi?" Sam asked jokingly. 

"Washing her hair," Toby replied sending the entire group into fits of laughter. "What? It's not funny!" 

The music started and Sam asked Ainsley to dance. They disappeared onto the dance floor along with CJ and Toby. 

"May I have this dance?" Josh asked Donna, holding out his hand. 

"Indeed you may." Donna replied taking his hand as he led her to the dance floor. The danced for a long while, feeling good in each other's arms. 

"Joshua, I didn't know you were such a wonderful dancer!" 

"Neither did I." Josh replied laughing. 

"I am having a wonderful time. Thank you." Donna said sweetly to him, her eyes gleaming. He smiled, seeing the Donna he knew, coming through the haze of reality. 

"I'm glad Donnatella, you deserve nothing less." He swept her around the floor a few more times when her face went pale; she told him she was feeling dizzy. He led her outside to the balcony for some fresh air. 

"I'm so sorry, I can't believe this is happening." Donna said lowering her head down in despair. 

"Think of it as a good excuse for us to be alone." Josh replied, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Josh this has been one of the most magical nights of my entire life." Donna said, her eyes glowing against the moon. 

"Mine too." He replied, getting lost in the translucence of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug. "Thank you." 

"You're so very welcome." He held her tightly not wanting to ever let go. "Donnatella?" 

"Yes?" She asked, facing him once again her eyes full of moonbeams and stardust. 

"I love you." He said, his words brushing her lips. He hesitated and then kissed her with all of the love and passion he could exude. She pulled away from him, slowly, catching his eyes within hers. 

"I love you too, Joshua." He swept her into a kiss once again; forgetting the world was waiting just beyond the glass door behind them. 

"Jeb." Mrs. Bartlett said as she gazed out the window while she danced with her husband. 

"Yes Abby." He replied a smoky look of love in his eyes. 

"Look." She said motioning to the window. He turned, seeing his Deputy Chief of staff kissing his soul mate. 

"It's about damn time." The President replied, smiling. "You didn't happen to have anything to do with any of this did you." 

"Maybe a little." Abby replied, her eyes sparkling. 

CJ stood at the bar sipping on some wine as she looked out the windows of the ballroom. She caught sight of two individuals she knew quit well standing on the balcony talking. She watched as they embraced and then kissed. 

"Good boy Josh. You may make it yet." She said to herself as she grinned. Her smile quickly faded as she noticed the Black Tie standing in front of the door, an ugly reminder of reality. She watched as he changed shifts with a different man, she shook it off, walking away with her drink. 

As the night progressed they laughed, danced, and talked. Having some much-needed fun. Josh and Donna eventually reappeared at the bar along with Ainsley and Sam. The President's speech was coming up so Donna CJ ad Ainsley excused themselves to go to the ladies room. The Black Tie followed closed behind. They were headed to the staff bathroom so the hallway was completely empty. Less confusion more security as Josh put it. They got half way there and Donna stopped mid stride. 

"Damn it!" She said. 

"What's wrong?" Ainsley asked. 

"I forgot my purse." 

"You can use my makeup if you want, Donna. Not that Josh is going to notice." CJ replied grinning. 

"No, you guys go ahead I'll be right there." She replied turning back around and heading to the ballroom. Their voices faded and quickly all Donna could hear were the footsteps behind her, an uneasy pit began to grow in her stomach, she brushed it off as being paranoid. Suddenly she felt an arm reach around her shoulders covering her mouth with a foul smelling cloth. She struggled and tried to scream but he was to powerful, she began to feel dizzy and then everything went black. 

* * * 

The speech was just about to begin and the band began to play the Presidents Theme. Josh turned searching for Donna, she was going to miss it. It continued to play and then he saw CJ and Ainsley take their seats at the table. 

"Where's Donna?" 

"Didn't she come back out?" CJ asked, the statement getting everyone's attention. 

"No." Sam replied as Josh jumped from his seat along with the rest of the table. The President walked out onto the stage and began his speech as they frantically looked for Donna. "Was the Black Tie with her?" 

"Yes." CJ replied, the alarm in her voice rising. Toby immediately got on the phone calling security. Leo caught sight of the activity at the table and immediately excused himself from the President's table. President Bartlett saw Leo jump up and followed the man to the senior table. Something had happened, he thought, continuing flawlessly through his speech. 

"What's going on?" Leo immediately asked Toby as he reached the table. 

"Donna and the Black Tie are missing." Toby said quietly. 

"Oh God." Leo replied. "Let me use your phone." 

Josh left the table dashing down the corridor to the bathroom. 'No, No, No.' 

Sam, Toby, CJ and Ainsley quickly followed. 

"Where did you last see them?" 

"Right here!" CJ exclaimed feeling utterly helpless. They scanned the walls; there were no doors any windows, nothing. Abruptly a security team arrived at the scene asking the same questions. CJ and Ainsley answered them quickly. Josh paced the hallway his mind reeling with horrific images. 

"Where is she!" Josh shouted through the confusion, finally exploding. "You." He said pointing to the Sergeant. "Is there anyway to get on contact with your guy?" 

"Yes, sir. His ear piece." 

"Have you tried to do that?" 

"Yes sir." 

"And?" 

"There is no response sir." The man replied stonily. Josh abruptly lost all control lunging for the man. Sam and Toby caught him mid stride, holding him back. 

"You have to find her! Your man is with her, where is he? You have to find her!" Josh yelled at the man, struggling against Toby and Sam. Leo arrived at the group, barking orders throughout. "Do a full sweep, now! I want the entire building searched!" He ordered. "You. Is there a doorway we don't know about in this hallway?" 

"Possibly sir." 

"You have ten seconds to find out, go!" Leo barked once again and the man ran off quickly. Leo glanced over at Josh who was being calmed down by Sam and Ainsley. His heart dropped as he watched the man break down. He had promised Josh that this wasn't going to ever happen, and it had. 

"Sir!" 

"Yes?" Leo answered turning to see the Black Tie he had just commanded standing beside him. 

"There is a doorway, sir, but only the United Sates Secret Service can access it sir." After the statement resounded through their ears, everyone sat silently as it all made sense. This guy was a Black Tie. 

"Where?" Leo asked, Josh coming up beside him. The Black Tie pushed a certain invisible knot in the wall and a door slid open. It led down a stairway; Leo and Josh ventured in slowly. Leo called for a flashlight. It was quickly handed to him, he shown the light in the small area. It hit the floor and landed on an earpiece and a woman's shoe. "This is it!" Abruptly Josh and Leo were pushed out of the way as the evidence was carefully gathered. "Where does it lead?" 

"The parking lot, it is used as an emergency exit if the White House is ever under attack." The previous sergeant explained. 

* * * 

Donna's eyes opened, her vision blurred her head aching. She blinks a few times trying to clear her vision. She forced herself to calm down as the crashing of fear and panic began to overtake her. She sat up quickly trying to escape. Her head suddenly screamed in agony, a wave of nausea sweeping over her. She coughed, fighting for breath as she felt a looming shadow standing above her. Her hands were tied around a steel poll and she was seated on the ground of a barn. 

"Shhh Kitty Cat." The voice said, standing beyond in the hayloft directly above her. The gown had been removed and replaced with a terrycloth white dress. She began to struggle again within her binding. "Shhh..." The voice repeated, echoing through the barn "It'll all be over soon." 

She stifled a whimper lifting from her throat and he stopped. The shadow disappeared and she scanned the area. There were tall candelabra's illuminating the room, .She continued to struggle against her restraints accomplishing nothing. She was trapped. Donna raised her arms around the steel beam pulling her up. She eyed the one candelabra barely a foot away from her. She quickly scanned the barn again and then looked above trying to see if her captor was still observing from above. She concluded not and pulled herself out as far as she could, trying to reach the candelabra with her leg. She was almost there, just few more inches and she would have... Abruptly she felt a striking pain on the back of her knee and she collapsed onto the floor, before she even had time to react her head snapped back by a hand raking her hair. She finally saw him gasping, realizing in a shiver of panic that she knew him. He had been her guard at the Ball and in the White House, he was the man who had mugged her. Her breath seemed to have solidified in her throat, as his black eyes bore into her. He raised his free hand, backhanding her hard across the cheek, blood trickling from the corner of the mouth. She flew back with the force of the blow hitting the ground awkward on her shoulder. "Don't get brave Kitty Cat or I will just have to eliminate some of your reasons to fight. Mr. Lyman perhaps?" 

"Stay away from him!" She screamed with a renewed strength. 

"There she is, my fierce Kitty Cat. I thought she had gone into hiding." He replied touching her cheek lightly with the back of her hand. His face was hard and cold, creased deeply with the lines of age. Physically he was built like a wide receiver, a solid brick wall. She tried not to cringe under his touch, knowing it would just anger him more. 

"What do you want with me?" Donna asked, her voice even and calm. 

"I want to receive you Donnatella. I want our spirits to join as one in the infinity of the universe." He said extravagantly. He turned toward her a sinister smile edging his lips. "Actually I just want to kill you." He laughed at her as she sunk away in fear, tears blinding her eyes and choking her voice. 

He was mad. 

* * * 

It had been two hours since her disappearance and still no word. Josh sat in Toby's office staring intently at the purse in his hands. It was soft and fit neatly between his hands. He had opened it earlier hoping to find some sort of clue. He found lipstick a few dollars in cash and a small bottle of perfume. He breathed in its sweet scent closing his eyes trying to picture her smiling face. All that came were remembrances of the pictures and where she was. He had promised her that nothing would ever happen; he wouldn't let it. It had, and it was his fault, she was in the grasp of a crazed lunatic and he was responsible. 

"Josh?" Sam said bursting into the room. Josh stood at the sound of his voice. 

"Yeah?" Josh said, his voice shaking and fearful. 

"They have a lead." Sam said, watching Josh hurry down the Bullpen to Leo's office. He entered the room not even bothering to knock. Margaret opened the door to the Oval Office where the President stood with Leo surrounded by a troop of men; they were gazing at a laptop on the President's desk. Toby and CJ entered through the front door. 

"Where is she?" Josh demanded. 

"We don't know yet but we know who has her." Leo explained, studying his face. 

"Who?" 

A man standing in front of the President's desk turned to face Josh and the others, the man turned the laptop sitting on the table. He waited for the President's nod and then began. He hit a button on the keyboard and a man's face appeared on the screen. "His name is Chad Ambeck he was is the Secret Service of the White House until about two weeks ago when he was discharged for failure to remain stationed. 

"Two weeks? That's around the time Donna initially got attacked." Sam said aloud. 

"Correct. From what we can gather Mr. Ambeck harbored this fascination with Ms. Moss long before then. It has to have been something that has progressed to have taken it to such a level." 

"Which explains the insider view. How he got past security and knew his way around." Toby replied. 

"Yes." 

"Do we know where he is now?" The President asked. 

"No sir, we did a thorough search of his residence and found nothing, we are checking the national database for any other property he may own." 

"How long?" 

"Forty five." The man replied curtly. "Sir, I would like to remind you that we are dealing with an ex-agent here and he will be fully aware of our strategies and procedures." 

"Understood." The President replied. " None the less I want every available agent working on scenarios for how this thing might go. I want Ms Moss out of there unharmed." 

"Yes. Sir." The man replied excusing himself and exiting the room. 

"Mr. President you are needed back in the ballroom." Leo reminded. The President turned to him, an evident look of annoyance on his face. "Sir, it's the best way to keep a lid on this. Until we can get it resolved." The President nodded, knowing his Chief of Staff was right. 

"CJ are you going to be able to keep the press at bay?" The President asked, looking up at his staff. Everyone was looking pale and horror stricken. Josh was lost in deep thought staring at the still showing photograph on the computer screen. 

"Yes sir." CJ replied, barely looking at him as she sat on the couch staring at her hands. 

The President pulled on his jacket begrudgingly and headed out of the room. He turned abruptly to Josh who had not moved. "Josh..." 

"Yes sir?" Josh said snapping out of his thoughts. 

"I'm truly sorry..." 

"Thank you sir...it's was out of your hands, there was nothing you could have done." Josh replied, somberly. 

The President hesitated at his statement and stepped forward placing a fatherly hand on his shoulder. "It's not your fault son, you did everything you could." 

"Did I?" Josh replied. The President had no response for him he simply stepped back and walked away. They filed out of the Oval Office one by one, convening in Toby's office as Leo returned to the America's Ball with the President. Ainsley was anxiously waiting for them. Sam recounted the news for her as Josh suddenly disappeared from the office. They waited in silence for a while, all of them feeling completely helpless. 

"I'm getting coffee. Anyone else?" CJ said standing; the others nodded silently each lost in their own thoughts. She walked out of the room and down the hall to the coffee maker. She began pouring herself a cup and saw Josh from the corner of her eyes standing outside. She grabbed a second cup, filling it and headed out to him. The outside door opened and she walked to him. He seemed startled out of a thought as she touched his shoulder. He saw her and nodded, she handed him the cup of coffee, leaning against the pillar close by. 

"It's a beautiful night." She said absently. 

"Magical." Josh replied absently. "I never knew that there were nights like these. When the stars shone so bright and so clear that you think you could see the heavens if you tried." 

"Josh..." CJ started knowing that he was blaming himself for what happened. She wanted to try and convince him otherwise but knew that until Donna was returned into his arms it wouldn't work. 

"I can't loose her CJ." Josh said abruptly, turning to her with tear filled eyes. "I just found her, I can't..." She watched him turn away from her, grief stricken and helpless. She walked to him putting her arms around him in a strong and supportive hug. 

"They're going to find her, Josh." She said to him her own eyes filling with tears. "After everything you two have been through I can't believe this is the way it is going to end. Fate isn't that cruel." 

He pulled away from her, wiping the tears from his face, handing her his handkerchief. "I can't believe how stupid I've been, not realizing how we felt before..." 

"Everything happens for a reason." CJ soothed. "The important thing is that you did realize it and no matter what happens she knows how you feel about her." 

"I love her CJ." He said tenderly, another stream of tears falling down his face. "She said that tonight was one of the most magical nights of her life. I told her I loved her and then in an instant it was all taken away. I should have told her sooner, I should have..." 

"Should have's and second guessing are not going to help her Josh. It's just going to drive you crazy. You have to believe you did everything you could to protect her. There is no doubt in anyone's mind that you did just that. It's just like you said to the President, it was out of your hands." Josh slowly nodded in agreement, knowing she was right. "Now we just have to wait and let the Feds and Leo do their job. You know they will find her as quickly as possible. You just have to make sure you a ready when they do." He wiped his face again and turned to her, his expression a marble effigy of agony. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder leading him inside. 

* * * 

She pulled and pulled on the handcuffs around her wrists. She cried in agony as she felt the bones in her hand s and wrists falter. Abruptly the door of the barn opened and he returned. After the earlier incident her captor said he had something to finish and left her to wallow in her fearful panic. 

"There's my kitten." He said to her as he approached taking in her bruised and blood wrists. "Now look what you've done." He leaned down reaching for her face. She quickly moved out of his grasp behind the steel poll. He sat back, a shining look of amusement in his icy gaze. "Looks like my kitten has gotten her claws back." 

She waited and then watched as he walked to the altar, lighting the candles beside it. "It's time." He said, a satanic grin on his face. 

* * * 

"They know where they are!" Charlie said bursting into Toby's office, in an instant everyone was on their feet following him to Leo's office. They entered, Josh at the head. Anxiously staring at Leo. 

"Mr. Ambeck has a ranch about forty miles out off of route seven." The same Agent from earlier stated as they entered the room. 

"You're sure?" Leo asked, seeing the look of hope in all of their eyes. "Then let's do it." 

"My agent are already in route." 

"Let's go." Leo said, as the man began escorting Leo out the door. Leo turned looking at the others who stood stunned. "Are you coming or not?" He said impatiently giving the okay for all of them to attend. They quickly rushed out of the office and jumped into two separate limousines, heading at top speed to find Donna. 

* * * 

If he would just undo these for a minute...Donna thought knowing her one chance for escape was coming up fast. She watched him approach her with the keys to the handcuffs. He tore at the back of her head, keeping her restrained as he undid the left cuff unwrapping her from the pole. He pushed the cuff back on top of her bloody wrists hard causing a cry of pain to escape from her lips. He pulled her by the hair toward the altar. She struggled with him as they walked; he shoved her backward shaking her body violently. It was enough for her to slip her foot under the nearest candelabra sending it crashing into both of them; the molten hot wax hit his face and her arms. He fell to the floor screaming in pain. She quickly recovered and stood, moving toward the barn door. He caught her leg as she moved, sending her sprawling to the ground, she scrambled away from his out reaching arms and stood again this time reaching the door. She struggled to move the huge beam keeping the door closed, it wouldn't move. Suddenly she saw a shadow behind her; she quickly ducked, avoiding his blow. She looked for something to hit him with and found iron pipe, quickly picking it up. Donna faced her attacker with a renewed strength. He stood smiling his face blistered from the wax, watching her defend herself from him. He reached behind pulling out a tremendous knife. She gasped in horror as he lunged for her. She swung at his hands relentlessly. He lowered the knife in an instant jabbing at her torso and she made contact with his temple, the force of the blow sent him reeling and the pipe flying out of Donna's hands. She ran back to the door, struggling again with the beam, it finally began to slide sideways and she suddenly felt a searing pain in her side; she fell to the ground seeing her attacker looming above her, seething with anger. She ignored the blood on her hands and kick upward hard right into his groin. He doubled over as she scurried away from him, pulling open the door. She scanned the area trying to find a road, a car, something. There was nothing but the dense and menacing forest. She heard her captor recovering from her blow and she ran quickly toward the forest, hoping she could hide from him. She hit the outlying brush at full speed tearing through it. Her bare feet stung with each step, she looked behind her, feeling him close by. Here ears focused on the sound of crashing footsteps coming toward her; she was running out of breath, the excruciating pain of her wounded side slowing her down. Donna searched for somewhere to hide... 

* * * 

As they pulled up behind the Calvary, Josh jumped out of the car running to the center of activity. The huge barn was swarming with FEDS. As Josh and Leo entered the barn they were sickened to see an altar lit with candles. The floor beside the door was covered in blood and Josh's face went pale. 

"There's no sign of either of them, sir. Gathering from the evidence..." He said motioning to the blood on the floor and the fallen candelabra. "We suspect that Ms. Moss somehow escaped and fled." 

"To where?" Josh asked, feeling CJ's supportive hand on his shoulder as the rest of the group took in the area. 

"Those woods." He said pointing out the door. 

"So what do we do?" 

"We can send the canine unit in but it's going to tip him off to our presence which could Ms. Moss in even more danger." 

"What other options do we have?" 

"We could send in our men with night vision goggles and try to find him before he finds her, if he hasn't already." 

"Do it." Leo said, setting the plan into motion. 

* * * 

"Kitty cat...here kitty, kitty, kitty...." Ambeck said, quietly walking through brush. Donna stood breathless, as he approached. She waited silently between two entwined trees, holding a thick fallen branch waiting for him to pass. He was moving in to her sight and then she struck. Swinging hard she aimed for his face, she made contact knocking him to the ground. She dashed from behind the tree as he fell, she ran forward catching her foot on an upturned root. She fell forward, face down, he was immediately on top of her. Donna pushed him away scrambling to regain her footing beneath her, he drove his knife toward her face and she turned at the last moment hearing it plunge into the ground. She used the momentum to throw him off her and receiving an agonizing blow to her side and she screamed in pain. 

* * * 

The sweep had begun and there was miserable silence as they waited and listened as the agents quietly called in their positions. Abruptly woman's scream broke the silence. Josh leapt as they all turned, hearing it. Toby and Josh held him back as he fought to run into he woods after her. He shook their hold free turning to them with a frustrated rage. 

* * * 

Reclaiming control she struggled to her feet tearing off into a run once again. She ran blindly, abruptly the ground fell from beneath her feet and she was falling headfirst down a hill. She landed on one of the burly trees everything going black. 

* * * 

A shot exploded through the silence. Sending chills through all of them, they listened as the Agent in charge of the operation called for confirmation. "Is the target down? Repeat, is the target down?" 

No one in the room breathed, waiting for a response. 

"Confirmed; the target is down." 

"Do you have the victim?" 

"No sir. The victim is no where in sight." The brief victory was quickly swept away by the second response. Josh fell into the seat next to the table, running his hands through his hair needing desperately to remain in control. 

"Take the suspect into custody and begin the search." 

"We want to help." CJ insisted, looking to Leo. Leo nodded his head giving the agent the okay to let them help. 

"There are flashlights in the van, you can take the east corner." He said pointing to the map. Before he was finished they were gone. 

* * * 

Donna awoke, slowly moving her body, it screamed in agony at her with every inch. She found her footing and touched her head feeling a huge welt. She began pulling herself up the hill, tree by tree, branch by branch, she fell forward loosing her balance several times. With every step hot tears streamed down her face, she made it to the top finally and fell to her knees in exhaustion, she couldn't move, she didn't want to, she didn't care anymore. Let him come... 

* * * 

"Donna!" Was heard repeatedly echoing through the thick brush. "Donna!" 

They split up into three teams. Josh and CJ took the right; Ainsley and Sam took the left Toby going down the middle. 

"Donna!" They had been searching for several hours now, with no sign of her, it was almost daybreak and the forest began to be streaked with faint glimmers of light. 

"Donna!" Josh called out into the infinity of the trees praying he could find her. 

* * * 

Donna stirred hearing her name. She looked up, a gleam of light hitting her face. She moved slowly listening again. She heard it again off, in the distance. She pulled herself up, searching for movement in the trees. She saw nothing. She heard the call again; it was Josh's voice. She lost control of her breathing knowing he was so close. 

"Josh!" She struggled to yell her throat dry and her energy gone. She moved toward his voice tree by tree. "Josh!" 

* * * 

They stopped a moment to rest. CJ stood about fifteen feet away from Josh and he from Sam and Ainsley. She watched him as he visibly struggled for hope. Suddenly both of their ears perked hearing a faint sound coming form the right of them. 

"Josh..." 

"Wait..."He ordered listening again. He heard her. She was there. He took off sprinting in the direction of her voice. "DONNA!" He yelled. 

* * * 

"Josh!" She tried to yell again her voice failing, she leaned heavily against a tree struggling to move on, her body fighting her attempts to push it further. Her mind swam, her vision blurred before her, she fought to breath and stay conscious. He was coming she had to find him. 

"DONNA!" She heard more clearly this time, he was getting closer to her, and she had to call to him in response. 

"JOSH!" She yelled mustering what was left of her strength. She fell forward into the brush losing to her body as it shut down completely. 

"DONNA!" He was getting closer, he voice was still weak but he was getting closer. He listened for her again hearing the rustling of the brush behind him as the others struggled to keep up with him. He stopped listening for her again. There was nothing. He mentally screamed at his heart to stop beating, he couldn't hear her calling him. Josh scanned the area as the rest of the group arrived. 

"Where is she?" CJ asked. 

"I don't know she stopped..." Josh replied, panic rising in his voice. 

"Spread out, she's got to be somewhere close by." CJ ordered the rest of them. Josh stood, feeling defeated, he closed his eyes asking God for help. 'Please help us now...Please...' He walked forward a few steps and then saw broken limbs on a nearby tree. He walked forward even more seeing a steep drop off. Looking down he saw blood at his feet; he turned following the trail of broken foliage. Then he saw her; she was lying on her side not moving. He ran to her pulling her into his arms. She was covered in blood, bruised and muddy. "No, Donna, no!" He said holding her tightly, she was still breathing but it was shallow, there was so much blood... "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" 

* * * 

CJ was the first to hear him; she ran to his voice the others following. Toby immediately dialed his cell phone calling for help. They reached him, he held Donna tightly in his arms, trying to revive her. "Oh God." 

CJ and Sam immediately took over, working around Josh checking her vital signs. 

"She 's still breathing but it's shallow." 

"There's a helicopter on the way, we just need to get her out of the woods and out to it." Toby said his eyes falling on Donna's crumpled body. 

"Her heartbeat is irregular. We need to go now..." Sam added. Josh swept her into his arms carrying her all the way out of the forest as quickly as he could. Sam offered to take her half way between but Josh refused. As he exited out into the field there was a stretcher waiting and he laid her gently on it. The medics began work on her torn body and Josh stayed right there, the entire time. He got into the helicopter with the medics and they flew off to the hospital. Josh held her hand as they began tending to her wounds. Abruptly her body began shaking violently, the medics tore her hand from his, trying to stabilized her, they screamed orders to one another. "What's happening?" Josh yelled, watching as the woman he loved struggled for her life. The spasm stopped as they landed, she was rushed out of the helicopter and into the hospital. He ran after them into the emergency room where he was stopped. 

"Sir, you have to stay here." 

"Donna!" He yelled after them, the door shut in his face and he was left alone. 

* * * 

They arrived forty-five minutes later fighting through a stream of reporters. As they entered the building Leo was the first to reach the nurses desk, quickly requesting a private waiting room and asking the status of Donna Moss, CJ and Toby stood beside him listening to the prognosis. Sam and Ainsley began searching for Josh. They found him sitting in the hallway where they had first brought her. 

"Josh!" Ainsley called, he stood looking pale and fear stricken. "How is she?" 

"I don't know. They won't tell me anything." Josh replied helplessly. Leo, CJ and Toby joined them. 

"They have a private waiting room down the hall, we can talk there." Leo suggested. They walked down; CJ shut the door behind them, her somber look frightening them all. 

"What did they say?" Josh asked him. 

"She has third degree burns on her chest and arms, three broken ribs, both of their wrists are severely sprained, she has a five inch laceration to her right side and a concussion. She is in with the doctors now. I guess there were complication on the way here." 

"Yeah, she began convulsing. They seemed to get it under control just as we landed." Josh explained. 

"They are ordering a full work up and they will let us know as soon as the results come back." Leo finished. Abruptly there was a knock on the door. A doctor entered, he walked in quietly looking at Toby. "It's okay you can tell me here." 

"With the extent of her injuries we are worried that she has not regained consciousness, there is a possibility of internal bleeding. We are going to have to operate to make sure. According to her paperwork she has a person by the name of Joshua Lyman as having power of attorney?" 

"Yes, that's me." 

"I just need your signature of consent to proceed Mr. Lyman." The doctor said handing him a clipboard and a pen. Josh quickly signed it and tried to breathe. "We'll let you know as soon as we're done." The doctor finished, exiting the room. Josh sat down heavily, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back against the wall. The time passed slowly and silently. Sam and Ainsley huddled in a corner, consoling each other. CJ had fallen asleep on the couch across from Toby. Josh didn't move; he barely breathed. Leo talked on the phone with everyone from the President to Margaret. Josh overheard Leo telling the President that Ambeck was taken into custody with a gunshot wound to the abdomen, and was DOA. 

Two hours later the doctor returned. He pulled Leo and Josh aside not wanting to disturb the others who had fallen asleep. 

"There was internal bleeding as we suspected. We've stopped it, but in the course of the operation there were some complications" 

"What does that mean?" 

"We're not sure, right now all we can do is wait and see." 

"Can I see her?" Josh asked. 

"Yes, she is recovering in room 39a down the hall and to the left." The doctor replied. Josh quickly exited, walking down the hall to her room. He quietly opened the door seeing her lying in the hospital bed. The slight movement of her breathing was constant and reassuring to him. He sat down next to her bed, taking her bruised hand in his. He silently took in her battered and bruised body. A rage began to ball within him. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to feel. All he knew is that he loved her with everything he was and wanted to protect her; take all of her pain away. "Donna, please come back to me..." 

His tears came flooding now feeling her slip away from him. He wouldn't let her go, he couldn't it would kill him. He had fallen asleep at her bedside, he felt her hand move within his and he woke up, a rush of hope going through him. "Donna...baby wake up.... I'm here Donna...baby please open your eyes..." He said gently, coaxing her back to him. Her eyelids began to flutter. "That's it baby...come back to me...." He lightly began to stroke her cheek. She opened her eyes staring at him. She suddenly jerked forward trying to scramble away, fear overtaking her. He took her by the shoulders forcing her to see him. She realized that it was really him, not just an illusion and hot tears began to stream down her face. He pulled her into his arms tightly, her body raking with sobs. She shook violently against him as he tried to calm her down. He held her close as all of the emotion of the past week was released. "It's over baby. It's all over." 

* * * 

One month later... 

Donna sat at her desk typing furiously she had returned to work two weeks earlier after taken a Presidential ordered vacation. She had been released three days after the ordeal, leaving with a clean bill of health but with orders to rest, both physically and mentally. The President thus ordered a vacation for both josh and herself. They headed up to a cabin by the Lakes, relaxing and taking care of each other. They were back to work now. Their relationship had changed but they made an agreement thast their friendship wouldn't. Very few people in the Manor knew of their relationship outside the office and they both hoped to keep it that way. Donna continued with her document when an instant message suddenly appeared on her screen. She opened it and smiled. 

I love you Donnatella... 

She began typing a response then sending it, she went back to work. 

Joshua Lyman smiled as his instant message received an instant response. He opened it, turning away from the document her was working on. 

I love you too Joshua, now get back to work! 

Josh chuckled knowing he could have guessed her response. He escaped out of the screen and back to his document when suddenly the entire screen went blank. He tried clicking on various objects and started pounding on his keyboard in frustration. 

"Donna!" 

The End

I would love to hear your comments on my first West Wing Fan Fic. 

I hope you enjoyed it...Let Bartlett be Bartlett! 

  


End file.
